An Unsymetrical Love
by Kassie143
Summary: The day was March 16th, a sunny regular day in Death city. It was a normal Saturday, like any other, so one would think. This specific day was the day someone new came into Death city, that person is me. My name is Devon Martella, I'm 15 years old and also the newest student at the DWMA. KidxOC SteinxOC Romance, Humor, Drama, and Hurt/Comfort. Love square.
1. The letter that changed my life

**My second story has emerged** **and is ready for reading. I hope you guys like it please reveiw telling me what you thought so i can write more chapters. :)**

* * *

The day was March 16th, a sunny regular day in Death city. It was a normal Saturday, like any other, so one would think. This specific day was the day someone new came into Death city, that person is me. My name is Devon Martella, I'm 15 years old and also the newest student at the DWMA.

* * *

March 10th, the day my mother and I got into our biggest argument yet. We didn't have the best bond between us so we barely spoke, I didn't hate her but sometimes she just got on my last nerve. I was doing my chores and cleaning Mom's room when I found something, a letter from my dad.

It said "Sandy, when I'm gone I need you to tell Devon what she really is. I hope that you tell her before its too late, I don't want her to lose what she has before she finds out. When you tell her I want you to send her to Death city so she can get the proper training she needs. I hope she will fit in with the other kids in Death city, sincerely your loving husband Ruben."

**What I really am? What does that mean?!** Anger shot through my body like a thousand knives. My mother never told me anything and it didn't bother me much, but this was much bigger. Was this secret something that I was supposed to know when I was young but my mother didn't want me to know?

Holding the letter in my fist I ran downstairs to the living room and yelled at my mother, "Why didn't you tell me what I really am?! Why did you not tell me anything that Dad wanted you to?!" She looked at me with a surprised look on her face, she saw the letter from Dad inside my shaking fist.

"How did you get that letter? I hid it where you wouldn't be able to find it." She stood and tried to take the letter from me but I jumped back before she could take it. "I found it while I was cleaning your room, I read it mom. Now tell me, what did dad want you to tell me?"

A look of anger and sadness spread across her face "I didn't want you to find out because I didn't want to lose you, like I lost your father." **My father? He died in a plane crash, didn't he?** I stared at her, confused, did I really know the truth?

She spoke again with serious eyes "Your father was a death scythe and I was his meister. He was a very powerful death scythe for lord death, when I was pregnant with your brother I decided we needed to move to raise him safely. A few years after he was born we found that he wasn't a weapon, he was a meister like me. When he was ten that was when I found out that I was pregnant with you, once you were born I thought that you would be a meister. I was wrong, you're a weapon Devon."

"A-A weapon?" When she told me this all I could think was that I had something I needed to do, and I had to do it. "I need to go to Death city" Those were the words that started the argument and it had lasted for a while.

* * *

It had been almost a week since I had left for Death city and the argument replayed in my mind the whole way. Once I arrived I had gotten an apartment and put all of my stuff exactly where I wanted it, when everything was set I practiced trying to turn into my "weapon form".

The process had taken a lot of concentrating but I couldn't seem to get it. I tried one last time, I closed my eyes, took in a breath, and concentrated. I felt an odd sensation spread through my whole body, when I opened my eyes I saw my ceiling.

**Huh? Did I not get it again?!** I tried sitting up but I couldn't, I looked over to try and see my reflection and saw a guitar "Huh?" I realized what had happened and concentrated again, I opened my emerald green eyes and looked at myself in the mirror with a smile on my face.

I had done it, I turned into my weapon form. I let my excitement burst out like a firecracker "I did it! I'm a guitar scythe!"


	2. Meeting Death the Kid

**Here is chapter 2, i hope you guys like. R&R please!**

* * *

The week had restarted on Monday and today was the day that I started my first day of school at the DWMA. I felt my heart beat faster and faster as I walked up the many mounds of steps, when I finally reached the top I could see many other students talking to one another.

I stood at the top of the steps not knowing what to do or where to go. I noticed all the kids that I saw were staring at me, I thought that they were staring at my outfit. I had put on black skinny jeans, a grey V-neck with nerd cookie monster, my favorite necklace, and black and white converse high tops.

I had straightened my jet black hair so the length was a few inches down my shoulders, I had done my makeup before I left so my emerald green eyes stuck out like a sore thumb. I could hear whispers from some of the students "Is that the new girl everyone's talking about?" "Dude check out her eyes, I've never seen someone's eyes stand out like that."

It's true, my eyes did stand out a lot where ever I went and people always thought that they were colored contacts. Once people find out they were real they start freaking out and saying 'that's not possible, normal people don't have eyes like that!' Well I already knew that I wasn't normal.

I stood in place listening to the students talk about me when one of them walked up to me. It was a boy. He wore glasses that covered his eyes completely; he was bald except for two long lines of black hair pointing straight back. The outfit he wore was a light mint green long sleeve, a black sleeveless vest, a fancy black tie, and black slacks.

The boy smiled at me and I stared at him confused and just a tiny bit scared. "Hi I'm Ox, you must be the new student Devon." I nodded at Ox, still a bit unsure about him "Well this is something I did not expect." **Huh? Expect what?** I titled my head with confusion, what was he talking about?

"You see since your name is Devon everyone thought that you would have been a guy." He continued to smile and the look on my face said 'yeah, I get that a lot'. "Well Lord Death wanted me to show you to the death room so you two can chat." He held out his hand for me and I took it, I was a bit shy around people that I didn't really know but I followed behind Ox, his hand in mine.

As we walked through the halls I kept my head down so I wouldn't get stared at as much, but I got stared at even more. I heard more students talking about me and I could feel everyone's eyes right on me. Once Ox and I got to the death room he opened the door and I looked up, the first thing I saw down the pathway was the sharp blades hanging from the archways.

A quiet meep escaped from my mouth and I clung onto Ox for my life "Sh-Sharp blades." He looked at me but he understood, I think. "Come on, get on my back." He crouched down and I jumped onto his back, so I got a free piggyback ride. I put my face into his shoulder to avoid looking at the sharp blades.

"Okay we're here" He put me down and I fixed my shirt, then I heard what sounded like a somewhat high pitched man's voice. I slowly looked up and saw a tall black figure with big white hands and what I think was suppose to be a skull type of mask.

"Was' up was' up! You must be our new student Devon. Thank you Ox, you can go now." When Ox left I slowly inched away toward the steps "So how are you Devon?"

"U-uh I'm good" Still slowly inching away Lord Death had picked me up with one of his big hands and brought me back to him "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um….to...the uh…the bathroom?" **okay I really have to work on my lying** "Ha nice try." Lord Death put me down and I went back to the edge of the steps so I didn't have to kill my neck just to look at him. "So Devon, are you a weapon or a meister?"

"I'm a weapon, but I'm not really the best at turning into my weapon form." Lord Death nodded "Okay, try to turn into your weapon form now, cuz I wanna see what kind of weapon you are." I nodded and closed my eyes; I concentrated like I did in my apartment and felt the same sensation spread through my whole body again.

I opened my eyes and I could hear Lord Death clapping "Very nice, you're a guitar scythe. Or a sitar to be exact." **Now I just need to practice more so I can get it without concentrating.** I saw Lord Death look behind me "Hey kiddo what's up?"

I concentrated and turned back into my human form and spun around to see who Lord Death was talking to. "Hello father, has the new student arrived yet?" He looked up and saw me; I stared at him and saw that he looked similar to Lord Death, and DAM WAS HE CUTE!

He ran up to me and examined my face with sparkling eyes "Your face, each of your eyelashes is the exact same length and height. And your lips are perfectly symmetrical." He gripped both of my hands and got close to my face "Your whole body is perfect symmetry!"

"Kid stop scaring the poor girl." He snapped out of it and fixed his posture "Hello, I am Death the Kid." He bowed and I, blushing, held out my hand "I'm Devon Martella"

"Kid where are Liz and Patty?" Kid looked at his father "They had to leave town for something, they wouldn't tell me what it was. So now I am without my weapons." Above Lord Death's head appeared a light bulb "Devon, you don't have a meister right?" I shook my head, confused. "Since Liz and Patty are gone Kid, and Devon needs a partner. How about you two be partners?" Kid and I both looked shocked at what Lord Death had said "Dad you know that I have to have two weapons, it's unsymmetrical!"

"Kid you need to get out of that, and besides Devon needs someone to teach her everything there is to know and you are the perfect boy for that." Kid sighed and looked back at his father "Alright, she will be my new partner until Liz and Patty get back."

"Good Good, now get to class you two. Devon you will be in the crescent moon class with Kid." I nodded and looked at Kid "Shall we go?"

"Yes, follow me." He went walking under the sharp blades and I cautiously followed him. On our way to class Kid showed me where some things were and I stayed close to him because I got lost easily. We got to our class and Kid walked inside but I stayed outside because the nervousness had gone to a high level.

Would I be able to survive in this school? Would people like me? So many questions echoed in my mind as I stood outside the doorway of the classroom. I took a deep breath to calm down and took my first steps into a new world.


	3. My interesting first day

**Here is chapter 3! i hope you guys like, please reveiw! :)**

* * *

Standing in the doorway, getting stared at by the class and Kid, I thought to myself and ran out of the doorway back into the hall "You know what I don't think I'm ready for this new world." Kid had seen my leaving and his jaw dropped with a dumbstruck look.

Since I was shy that meant that I hated being the last one to walk into a room, because everyone would stare at me. I wasn't like the sluts and whores back home, I hated having everyone's attention straight on me.

Suddenly I heard someone yell at me, I'm pretty sure it was Kid. "Devon will you get in here! Or do I have to drag you in here myself!" Yup, diffidently Kid.

I turned towards the doorway and slowly peeked into the class. All people could see of me was my face and slowly the rest of my body. Soon I was standing in the doorway and scanning the classroom for Kid, as I stood in the doorway almost every guy had bolted up from their seats with hearts in their eyes and dropped jaws.

**Great, just great, it's happening yet again. **Where ever I went I got thousands of compliments from guys and they always tried to hit on me, even if they had a girlfriend. I guess it was a good thing that Dad took me to jujitsu lessons when I was twelve. Since a lot of guys fonded over me back home I tried an experiment, I went out one day dressed in sweatpants, boots, a baggy t-shirt, and I didn't do my hair.

Would I have gotten many compliments dressed like that? Well, dressing like a slob and having major bed head, I still got compliments on how pretty I was! After that I just gave up gave an ass whoop to any guy that complimented me, it was freaking frustrating!

So getting back to the class, I had pretty good self control so I didn't think that there would be anyone getting thrown out of a window today; but you never knew with me. Finally finding Kid I made my way over and sat down next to him.

I wasn't paying attention to the professor but when I saw him I freaked out in silence **is that a screw in his head?! How is he alive?!** One of the girl students had spoken to the professor; she had light blonde hair in pigtails, green eyes, a white long sleeve shirt with a yellow sweater vest and a green tie.

"Professor Stein can you get all of the boys to pay attention?" Stein had looked at all of the boys and saw that they were fonding over me, which made him finally realize that the class had a new student. "Ah, we have a new student don't we? Let me get a good look, this student might just be my next test subject."

Stein wore a very creepy grin and all of the boys backed off, he stared directly at me which got me creeped out. "Ah yes she will be a perfect test subject." At the sound of those words I immediately jumped into Kid's arms and clung onto him for dear life.

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry girlie I, the amazing Black Star, surpasser of the gods with protect you!" I looked over to see a weird boy with blue hair standing on the desk and laughing like a big shot. Kid had put me back in my chair but I still held onto his arm, he talked to me while looking at the blue haired buffoon.

"Ignore Black Star; he thinks he is a big shot because he is going to surpass the gods. Even though we all know that he is just a huge moron." Black Star yelled at Kid saying that he would kill him and stuff like that.

The day had dragged on with Black Star yelling and Stein staring at me with an 'I'm going to make you my new test subject' face. It had finally become lunch time and I bolted out of the class so I wouldn't get stopped by Stein.

I made my way up to the roof so I could be alone and so I could practice some dance moves without being seen. I made sure I was alone and that I wasn't too close to the edge, I liked high places when I couldn't fall off but when I had an easy chance of falling I hated high places.

I brought my tiny square speaker so I could play my music as loud as I wanted; I hooked my iPod up and put on a specific song that I had been working on. I pressed play and got into my starting position, the song I had chosen was Circus by Britney Spears and my dance moves were perfect to the beat of the song.

My body movements were fast and fierce; I also had added some ballet twirls and spins. The dance itself was a mixture of hip hop, ballet, and many other genres. What I had not noticed was Black Star, Kid, and their friends follow me up to the roof, as they watched me dance all of them were in shock at what I could do.

When the song had ended my hair was in my face and I was out of breath, I suddenly heard clapping which made me whip around to the sound and I saw Kid, Black Star, and some other people. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

The pigtailed girl from class spoke with a smile "Since you started."

"….oh" Kid walked up to me "I was going to invite you to eat lunch with us but you ran away so fast that I couldn't get a word in."

"Oh, Heh sorry about that."

"It's alright Devon, well shall we eat?" Everyone smiled and nodded and we all sat down and ate lunch together. Kid had introduced me to the small group and told them that I was going to be his new weapon since Liz and Patty were going to be gone for awhile.

Lunch had ended and it was back to class, Maka asked me if I wanted to hangout with her and the group after school and I gladly accepted. Back in class everyone soon knew my name and I had a lot of new friends, I even noticed that Ox was in my class and that we sat pretty close to each other.

When class was over Maka had linked her arms with Tsubaki and me and we walked in front of Black Star, Kid, and Soul. They showed me all around Death City and then we all went back to Maka and Soul's place to eat dinner.

There had been a smile on my face the whole time and for once in my life, I felt like I had truly belonged. The sensation of having friends just like you was the best and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.


	4. How my father died

**Here is chapter 4, please reveiw and give me ideas for the next chapter. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

The group and I had arrived at Maka and Soul's place and I was the last one to walk in, although when I walked in I did not expect to see a purple haired cat eared big boobed half naked girl being covered by only a small towel right in front of me.

"Oh who is this little girlie?" She was taller than me so her boobs were straight in my face; I kindly pushed her and looked up at her. "Kindly keep your boobs out of my face, thank you." I could see Soul, Kid, and Black Star getting jumbo nosebleeds on the couch from the big boobie lady.

Maka looked at the purple haired girl and she wore a look of anger on her face "Blair will you get some clothes on!" Blair's ears went down and she sadly trotted off into a different room. Maka looked at me and she noticed my face was pink from what had happened with Blair.

"Sorry about her, sometimes I wonder why Soul and I let her live with us"

"Its fine I just wasn't expecting to see that as soon as I walked in" Maka and I both laughed, she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner and Tsubaki and I offered to help. The three of us talked about stuff while we cooked and Tsubaki had asked me about my life back home.

I told them about my brother and how he was a meister, I mentioned my dad and how he was a death scythe but that he died when I was nine. That gave Maka and Tsubaki looks of worry, Tsubaki looked at me and spoke "Devon, how did your father die exactly?"

"Well he told me that he had to go on a business trip for a few days but on his way back the plane he was on had crashed and he died on impact, at least that's what my mom told me." Tsubaki looked at Maka and Maka looked at me "What was your dad's name Devon?"

"His name? Ruben Martella" A look of shock and sadness spread across the girl's faces and I suddenly got a bad feeling. "Um is something wrong guys? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Tsubaki and Maka put their hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

Tsubaki spoke to me in a soft and sweet yet also sad tone "Devon, when your father said that he was going on a business trip he came to Death city to help fight the kishin and keep the people of Death city safe. While he was helping us fight he got badly injured from the power that the kishin shot through him, his heart couldn't take it and it just…stopped beating. It wasn't a plane crash that killed your father, it was the kishin."

My face had filled with shock and anger, a storm of emotions had crashed onto me like a tidal wave in a raging hurricane. I immediately ran out of the kitchen, passed the three boys in the living room and ran out into the street. I ran and ran with tears streaming down my face like an overflowing waterfall of emotion until I reached an empty street in the middle of Death city; I stopped and tightened my fists then fell to my knees.

I whispered to myself, tears making my vision fuzzy "I'll avenge you daddy, I promise I will murder this kishin if it's the last thing I do." A lump had formed in my throat as I spoke and I was shaking with anger, the image of my father getting killed by the kishin played through my head and stabbed my heart like a thousand knives.

Pain and sadness tore on my heart strings and I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed. The sound of my scream made my blood churn and it sent chills up my spine; my long murderous scream echoed through the alleys of Death city and caused me to choke on the lump inside my throat.

All of the years of holding back my tears had poured out all at once and I fell onto my side, I hugged my knees and shaped myself into a ball on the ground. I cried and cried until Kid, Soul, Black star, Maka, and Tsubaki had found me from my scream.

They ran to me and held onto me with worry as I cried Kid tried to calm me down but I wasn't listening, the only thing that I could think about was slowly murdering the kishin and bathing him in his own blood so it would feel the pain that I felt for all these years. I promised that I would avenge my father and I would do exactly that, whether I lost my life or not.


	5. The lunch with Stein

**Here is chapter 5, enjoy. please review.**

* * *

The tears from my past that I've held back every time I wanted to cry still streamed down my face but there was no sadness in my expression, just determination. I sat up, Maka and Tsubaki hugging me from both sides and Soul, Kid, and Black Star trying to figure out how to help me stop crying.

I had eventually cried myself dry, I felt a small amount of pain on my hands and my knees; I had tripped while I was running and scraped my hands and knees. The knee on my left pants leg had ripped and I saw dried up blood, but not a lot.

My hands stung more than my knees but I ignored the pain, I stood and turned to look at Kid "I want to start my training as soon as possible." Kid just stared at me with a look of stiffness and shock, his body slowly started to fall back and he soon hit the floor.

I heard him mutter something under his breath about something being unsymmetrical, and then I looked at my knee. Maka giggled and looked at Kid "I think he saw that your pants leg was ripped so he almost passed out."

"I see…um is he always like that?" Everyone nodded and Soul threw Kid over his shoulder. "This is so not cool." Soul was complaining the whole way back to his and Maka's about how cool guys shouldn't carry other guys and that Kid was heavy.

Back at the apartment Soul had put Kid on the couch and gotten a soda, I looked at the time and saw that it was eight thirty. "I gotta get going, I have a lot of reading that I need to do." I said my goodbyes and made my way back to my apartment.

When I walked through the door I saw everything scattered throughout the apartment, I got a really bad feeling that someone had broke in. I ran to my room and looked in a box in the back of my closet, all of the money I put there was gone.

"Oh no! All of the money I had is gone. Great, what am I going to do?" As if my day couldn't get any worse, I walked out of my closet and lay on my bed. "Thankfully none of my stuff was stolen but how am I suppose to pay for everything I need...I think I'm going to have to get a job, but where at?"

I made sure I double locked the doors and windows before I slipped into my bed and drifted off to sleep. The next morning I was looking through the jobs section in the news paper on my way to school, I spotted a few different jobs that I thought looked good.

I quickly called and scheduled some interviews before I walked into class, as I walked to my seat I felt under my eyes to make sure that they weren't puffy from my cry fest last night. The bell had rung and Stein rolled in on his spiny chair, one of the wheels got stuck so he and the chair fell over and slid across the floor.

While on the floor he started the lesson by telling us that we were going to dissect a sewer rat from New York and the class freaked out from the sight of it. As Stein led us through the dissection I sat in my corner in the back of the class trying to figure out what I should wear for my interviews.

Class had finally ended and some students looked a pale greenish color from the rat, I stayed in the class and ate my lunch hoping that Stein wouldn't notice I was there. Unfortunately I spaced out and started softly singing to myself, Stein looked to where I was and saw me in my corner.

Stein listened to me sing for a moment and smiled, my friends back home told me that I had an amazing singing voice and so did almost the rest of the school. They were the reason that I got so much into singing, but when I tried to sing in front of a crowd my body stiffened and I freaked out.

I've had my stage fright for some time now, but it got so bad that I wasn't able to sing in front of one person now. As I continued to sing to myself I closed my eyes and imagined myself on a white sandy beach at sunset, I imagined myself twirling and spinning through the sand and my hair being swept in every direction from the cool ocean breeze.

When my singing had stopped I heard clapping and my eyes shot open, I saw Stein staring at me with a smile that I couldn't make out what he was thinking. "You have a beautiful voice Devon." He walked up the steps toward me and my face got really hot **I forgot that he was still in the room, dammit!**

"Won't you sing again? I really want to hear you." I had scooted up onto the desk and forgot about the edge, I had scooted too much and lost my balance. Stein had quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to him so I wouldn't fall off; he pulled me to his chest and held onto me.

Stein had fallen backward when he pulled me to him but he moved before he hit the floor, my eyes had been closed and when I opened them I saw Stein's face staring down at me. Time froze for a moment as Stein stared down at me, I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, I didn't know how long we stayed there but it felt like forever.

A dark blush had spread across my cheeks and I couldn't move, Stein was holding my wrists so I couldn't get away and time seemed to go on forever. I heard the door open and turned my head with a cautious look on my face "Hey Stein can you help me with-….Stein? Are you in here?"

Stein stood with his hands in his pockets and spoke "Yes Spirit what do you want?" As the man named Spirit spoke I stood and his attention focused straight on me. "Well who is this little cutie?" Spirit had long red hair and he wore a flirty smirk.

"Wait, what were you two doing up there all alone?" **…crap...please let Stein figure something out!** Thankfully Stein told Spirit something that wasn't true "I was trying to find the other sewer rat that I had from today's dissection and Devon was helping me look for it."

"Yeah and besides its huge and really gross so unless you wanna get rabies I would leave." As I said that to Spirit his face grew of a scared little baby and he ran out of the room screaming like a little girl. I couldn't help but fall over laughing when I heard that scream; I was lying on my back and holding my stomach.

I started to tear up from all of my laughing that my vision got fuzzy, and soon enough I got the hiccups. About every ten second 'hic!' that caused Stein to laugh at me. "Grrrr-hic! Gaaah!" I crawled over to the wall and stood on my head with my legs going straight up the wall.

"What are you doing?" I stared up at the tall man looking down at me with red in my face from my blood rushing to my head. "I'm standing on my head to hic…get rid of my hiccups." Stein looked at me like I was crazy but hey it worked, my hiccups had gone away within a few minutes but now I was really light headed.

"Stein catch me I'm gonna fall" I fell forward and thankfully he caught my legs and laid me on my back, I didn't open my eyes because if I did the world would be spinning and I already had a bad headache. Something covered my eyes and it felt like Stein's hand, it seemed normal so I just ignored it but while he had my eyes covered he smiled a smile that said 'I want to dissect you'.

My headache had soon gone away and I opened my eyes to see Stein's hand still covering my face, I moved his hand away only to see his face extremely close to mine with the dissecting smile. "U-uh Stein…WH-what are you doing?" As I moved my head back his face only got closer "I'm going to dissect you and try out all of my latest experiments, now where should I insert the knife first?"

Thankfully the bell had rung and saved me from being a test subject, students had walked into the class just as I crawled out from under Stein and ran back to my seat. The rest of class went buy in a blur because the only thing I could think about was what had happened with Stein when lunch had started.

The bell had rung again and school was over, as I was packing up my stuff I saw Steins foot "Devon can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sorry I'm late for something so I have to go." I quickly got my stuff and ran down the steps "Devon wait!" As Stein called for me I ran faster through the halls without paying attention to where I was going, I quickly glanced back then I smacked into something…or someone.

I was laying on the ground face first and I heard two boys that sounded like Soul and Black Star "Who are you to run into the amazing Black Star while I was talking about how amazing I am?!" **Yup, diffidently Black Star.** "Hey it's Devon, you ok? That was a pretty bad fall?"

I looked up and saw Soul kneeling in front of me "I didn't fall; the ground was lonely so I gave it a hug." I sat up and rubbed my forehead which had a dark bruise on it "Ow! Okay that hurt, like a lot." Soul took off his headband and put it on my head to cover my bruise "Here you can wear it so it doesn't attract unwanted attention."

"Thanks Soul, I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

"Cool" The two boys walked off and I managed to stand up; I stayed silent for a second to make sure that I couldn't hear running footsteps from Stein. I heard nothing but silence so I picked up my bag and made my way back to my apartment.

Although on my way back I saw students from the academy staring at me and whispering, was it because I was wearing Soul's headband? I let the thought slip my mind and I finally made it back to my apartment. I threw my stuff in a corner and plopped onto the couch, I turned on the TV which thankfully hadn't been stolen last night and watched a Big Bang Theory marathon.


	6. This is Kidnapping!

**Here is chapter 6, enjoy!**

* * *

Lying on my couch I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw nothing but darkness **did I fall asleep? I think I did.** I looked at my digital clock and it read 11:49, I sat up and rubbed my eyes so I could see somewhat in the darkness.

"How did my TV turn off? I must have laid on the remote and hit the power button with my elbow or something." I got off the couch and stayed at the walls feeling for the light switch, I found it finally; I tripped a few times but I found it.

Just as I was about to flip the switch I heard creepy laughing right next to me, the sound of the laugh gave me goose bumps and sent chills down my spine. I quickly flipped on the switch but saw nothing there, did I just imagine that laugh?

I quickly got my headphones and put them on; I turned on my happy music to get the laugh out of my mind. I closed my eyes and sat against the wall, my knees close to my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a figure with a screw in its head, I blinked and when my eyes opened again the figure was gone.

This was officially freaking me out so I did something that always got me to relax; I plugged my iPod up to my speaker and played the Gummy Bear song. I turned the volume up loud but not loud enough to wake up other people.

I danced around my apartment and looked like a dork doing so, but it got my mind off of the creepy figure. I danced to the Gummy Bear song and the Nuki song for a while, and then I decided to switch it up to Gangnam Style.

Two hours later of nonstop Gangnam Styling I looked at the clock and saw it was three in the morning, all the dancing had me completely out of breath so I figured that I would sleep till I had to get up. I turned off my music and dragged myself to my bed, as I lay there I reminded myself that I had an interview after school tomorrow.

Completely forgetting about Soul's headband that was still covering my forehead I fell asleep immediately. My alarm clock had woke me up at 6:30 and I lazily got out of bed to get ready, it was then that I remembered about Soul's headband.

I searched for another headband that I could wear so I could give Soul his back, I couldn't find a headband but I did find my green and black Frankenstein beanie with a connected scarf and gloves with cute little stitches and black fingernails.

I changed my outfit so it would match my beanie and I put Soul's headband in my bag, I laid out an outfit for my interview on my bed so I could quickly come home and change. I made myself an egg sandwich so I could eat it on my way to school and off I went on my skateboard.

As I sped through the streets toward the academy I listened to some calming music, which was Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. I made it to the many steps of the school and climbed them not knowing that someone was waiting for me at the top.

As I reached the top I spotted the same figure with the screw from last night and I stopped in my tracks, I could see that he was looking at me and he walked down a few steps. "Devon can I please talk to you?" I quickly shook my head and backed down some steps "Oh no you don't!" Stein ran down to me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down! This is kidnapping!" I wiggled, struggled, kicked my legs, and hit his back with my fists. "Do you have a mute button on you? Should I try to find it?" That just made me wiggle and struggle more than before.

"Okay I'll have to try something to make you be quiet." He tried to cover my mouth with his hand but that didn't work, he thought of another way to shut me up and since my ass way right in his face he decided to grope it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THIS IS SEXUALY HARASMENT!" Stein was hoping that it would make me be quiet but it only made me louder. There was one thing left that he hadn't tried to make me listen to him and that was kissing me.

He walked into an empty alley and put me on the ground on my back, I tried to get up but he got on top of me before I could get away. "Look I'm sorry to do this but it's the only way you will be quiet and listen to me."

As I tried to get my wrists out from Stein's grasp my eyes had been closed and I suddenly felt something press against my lips. My eyes popped open and I saw Stein's closed eyes right in front of mine, my whole face burned red and I couldn't move my head. If I tried Stein would hold my cheeks with his hands so I couldn't move my head, and so I couldn't make unwanted noise he decided to slip his tongue into my mouth and play wrestle with my tongue.

After a few minutes of tongue wrestle Stein had moved his head away and stared down at my tomato red face "I'm sorry I had to do that but it was the only way that I could get you to be quiet and listen to me." Well it diffidently worked.

"Now about what happened yesterday, I was going to say I was sorry but you ran out of the class so quickly that I couldn't catch you. When I get dissecting into my head I get weird and it's all I can think about."

"I can see that" I stood but I felt my knee's shaking so I just sat on the ground. "And sorry again for what just happened." He stood and started to walk out of the alley but he stopped to look at me "Are you coming?"

I stood with my knees still shaking but I managed to walk normally next to Stein. I grumbled under my breath just enough so he could hear me "We tell no one of what just happened." Stein put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky "Agreed"

While we walked back to the DWMA Stein tried to make small talk so it wouldn't be awkward "Your tongue tasted like an egg sandwich."

"Well yours tasted like smoke." He stopped and looked at me "It did not I didn't even smoke yet, and how do you know what smoke tastes like?" I looked up at him with a smart ass look "My grandpa smokes around me and it gets into my mouth, that's how I know what smoke tastes like."

I gave him a cocky smile and he stared down at me "Smart ass" He continued walking and I jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. "Will you carry me? My legs are tired."

He sighed and held onto my legs and continued walking "Yay" I rested my head on his shoulder and slept as he carried me to class since I did not get enough sleep last night. I was still asleep when he had walked into class and the students got very curious, soul was the first to ask "Uh Professor Stein, why is Devon asleep on your back?"

Stein turned to look at Soul "Because she was tired and we were walking together, now could you get her off my back?" Soul walked up to Stein and managed to get me off his back but I had wrapped my arms around Soul's neck and he was holding me bridal style.

"Hey Kid she's your weapon, you hold her till she wakes up" Kid sighed and Soul handed me over to Kid, and I cuddled up to his chest as he held me like a baby in his lap. No one had tried to wake me up because all the boys thought I looked adorable when I slept and the girls did as well.

Kid had been staring at my beanie the whole class time with an 'it's so unsymmetrical' look and the face I made while I was dreaming did not please him either. The lunch bell had rung and woke me straight up "Old man in a bikini!"

Kid, Soul, and Black Star all stared at me with eyebrows raised "whaaat?" I still didn't notice that Kid was holding me like a baby until I turned my head and saw the three boys. "….whoops" I stood, stretched, and cracked my neck.

"How long was I out?" Stein had walked over to the four of us "Oh only all of class" I looked at Stein with a dumbstruck look on my face "Really? It only felt like a ten minute nap."

"Well it was a lot longer than that, now get out I'm working on a new potion." The four of us all left the classroom and went to find Maka and Tsubaki so we could eat lunch. The rest of the day went by really fast and before I knew it I had twenty minutes till my interview.

I quickly gave Soul back his headband before I grinded down the rail on the stairs with my skateboard and made my way back to the apartment. When I got home I quickly changed into the outfit I laid out this morning and covered my bruise with my bangs.

I made sure that I still had time to make it and off I went to hopefully get a job.


	7. I got a job!

**Chapter 7 is here! hope you like it, tell me how it was and if you enjoyed it. :)**

* * *

After the interview I went back to my apartment to change back into my normal clothes, I got an idea and searched through my closet for a case. Once I found it I opened the case to reveal a beautiful slender violin, its wood was smooth and light colored.

"I haven't played you in forever." I closed the case and picked up the handle, and then I made my way back to the academy. I passed Ox and some of my classmates on the way and they wondered what was in the case I was holding, so they decided to follow me to find out.

As I made my way through the halls I spotted Spirit and Stein, then the memory of the kiss popped into my head which made me blush again. The two hadn't noticed me yet so I quickly hid behind a pillar, when they walked pass me I quickly ran up to the roof but Spirit looked back and barely caught a glimpse of me.

"Hey Stein I think I just saw that Devon girl go up to the roof." Stein looked in the direction of the roof with the same blank look on his face"Alright, let's go see why she's going to the roof." Just as they started walking Ox and his friends plus Kid and Soul ran into the hall.

Spirit and Stein looked at the group of teens confused "What are you all doing here?" Ox stepped forward and spoke "We all saw Devon holding a case and we want to find out what's inside it."

"Then let's go to the roof and find the little cutie!" Spirit had started running to the roof and everyone else quickly followed behind. As I stood in the middle of the space I felt the warm breeze blow through my hair and I stared at the sunset, the group of stalkers stood at the top of stairs going to the roof and they watched me and waited.

I knelt down and opened the case; I took out my violin and my stick, and put the instrument to my chin. The group stared at me with curiosity but when I started playing their faces grew of wonder and amazement. The piece I played was one that I taught myself from someone who inspired me to play violin.

That person's name was Lindsey Stirling; I had learned to play the violin not long after my dad showed her to me on the internet. I was playing the piece Lindsey did of The Phantom of the Opera, it was a mixture of the songs from the play and it was my favorite piece by her.

As I played I danced perfectly like Lindsey did in the video she made, I had watched it thousands of times to get it just right and all of my hard work had paid off. The sound of my violin echoed through the city as I switched into different songs, my fingers slid across the strings like butter and I missed not a single note.

As the group watched me through their hiding place behind the door Stein whispered to himself with a smile on his face "So singing isn't her only talent, I wonder what other things we don't know about her." When the song had come to an end I put my violin down and walked toward the edge of the roof to look out at Death City.

"The city is beautiful at sunset." I spoke to myself and admired the scenery with my left hand holding my cheek. I put on my headphones and listened to Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson and stood there daydreaming; everyone had left except for Kid and Stein. I sang to the song as it played, hitting every single note perfectly.

Kid and Stein listened to me sing with smiles on their faces, Kid looked as if he wanted to stay there forever and listen to me sing. My singing had stopped the same time the song had ended and I turned away from the ledge, I walked over to my violin and put it back in its case safe and sound. "It felt good to play you again, old friend."

I picked up the case and started to make my way towards the door, Stein and Kid had booked it down the stairs so I wouldn't notice them. I made my way down the steps into the halls without noticing the two that had sprinted down and most likely tripped on the way down.

When I got back to my apartment I looked through the mail on the table, there was one letter. **A letter? I wonder who it's from. **I picked up the letter and saw that it was from my hometown; I opened the envelope and read the letter. A smile stretched across my face as I read each sentence, the letter was from my best friend and it said that she was coming to visit.

I knew it would take about a week or so, maybe longer, for her to get here. The clock read 6:00 and I was getting hungry so I boiled some water and made myself ramen. I watched TV as I ate and it soon came to 9:30, I turned off the TV, locked the door and windows, and went off to bed.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and I had gone to all of my interviews, Kid and I practiced matching our soul wavelengths, and he taught me all I needed to know about Death city, the academy, and the teachers. Kid took me to a big open space a few times so we could practice and I could get used to being in my weapon form.

Before I knew it I didn't even have to concentrate on turning into my weapon form and when Kid practiced using me he found that I was just like a regular guitar but with a sharp blade. When he strummed one of my strings a blast of energy shot at whatever he was aiming at.

Kid and I found that if he played me like an electric guitar for a rock show we could do a pretty good amount of damage to an opponent. The energy I gave off when someone strummed my strings could mess with the opponents mind and cause them to hallucinate.

* * *

Sitting on the couch in my apartment I got six calls about my interviews and turns out I didn't get any of the jobs. "Great, now how am I going to make money?" I went out for a walk hoping that I could find a help wanted sign, thankfully I did find one. It was on a window of a place called chupacabra and it was a bar, but I would do anything for a job at this point.

I walked in and the place was pretty much deserted, a girl wearing a long sleeve yellow dress walked up to me. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah I'm here for the job." She looked at me for a moment and called over a girl named Risa "Risa come here for a sec."

"What do you need Arisa?" Arisa looked at Risa and then back at me "Does this girl look fit to work here?" The two girls examined me front and back then came to a conclusion "Arisa I think she would be a perfect employee, I mean we haven't really been getting business."

"Yeah that's true" Arisa looked at me with a concerned look "What is your name and how old are you?"

"Devon I'm 15" The two looked at each other then nodded "You're a little young but you look like you can pass for 21, so welcome to the chupacabra family."

"Yes! Thanks I won't let you guys down." I ran out of the bar with the biggest smile on my face "I got a job!" I heard Risa yell to me that my first shift started tomorrow at three and I yelled okay back to her. While I was walking home I got a call from a blocked number "Who are you and why is your number blocked?"

"Hey Devon, its Drew." Drew was my ex-boyfriend that completely broke my heart by cheating on me right after he told me he loved me and that I was his soul mate. The worse part about it was that he dumped me on Valentines Day. "What do you want?" There was complete coldness and hatred in my voice when I spoke to him.

"Look what I did was completely stupid and I understand if you still hate me for it, but when you left for Death City something clicked inside my head and I knew I had to get you back. When I was with Kayla all I could think about was you."

"Then why did you dump me if I was the only person you thought about?" The question made him go completely silent "That's what I thought now let me make myself clear, I will never take you back. You broke my heart, you've told me that you've changed but you just went back to checking out other girls right in front of me! So never talk to me again and don't even think about looking for me because I swear to god I will make you wish that you were never alive!"

I hung up before he could say anything and continued on my way back to my apartment, I might not look like I can be scary but when I get mad you might want to stay about ten feet away from me. Back at the apartment I decided to blare we are never ever getting back together by Taylor Swift, put it on repeat, eat a lot of ice cream, and sing/dance.

I did all that until it was ten o'clock and I was completely exhausted and I didn't even bother cleaning the ice cream off my face. So off to bed I went only to wake up to a whole new day.


	8. Stein's horrible experiment

**Here is chapter 8 i hope you enjoy it! ;D**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I looked out my window and saw that it was a beautiful Saturday morning and that meant me staying inside and watching TV until three. I got out of bed and lazily made myself breakfast, but while I was watching TV I got a call.

"Who are you and why don't I know this number?"

"It's Stein I need you to come to my laboratory; Soul, Kid, and Ox are here already."

"Am I being forced to go?"

"You will be if you don't get here within ten minutes."

"Fine but I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Before he could say anything else I hung up and went to get dressed. I put on black skinny jeans, black and white converse, and my big, blue, black, and baggy tron like Sheldon cooper shirt that said Bazinga. I grabbed my skateboard, locked everything up, and made my way over to Stein's laboratory.

**There had to be three other guys there, why is it that I'm always the only girl out of a group of guys? Never mind that, what I want to know is why Stein called us all over. I guess I'll find out when I get there.**

I stopped in front of the lab and made my way to the door, I knocked and the door swung inward. I walked inside and saw the four "Hey guys what's up" Ox had run toward me, picked me up in a hug, and spun around in circles "Hello my sweet beautiful Devon! I've missed you so much!"

"OX! Put me down or you're going to be wearing my breakfast." He quickly stopped spinning and put me down "Thank you, now, someone catch me cuz I'm going to fall over in dizziness." I fell backwards but Kid caught me and softly laid me on the floor.

He then noticed the dried up ice cream on my face and cleaned it off with his finger "Who is touching my face?"

As my dizziness went away Soul had asked Stein why we were here "The reason I called you all here is because I want to test out my new experiment." I quickly sat up and we all stared at Stein like he was crazy, well crazier.

The four of us said together "We are not lab rats Stein!"

"I know that but if you do it I'll give you all an A on the next dissection, now who is going to drink the liquid in this test tube?" I stood and slowly inched away as Stein looked at the three boys, I was a few feet away from the door until Stein said my name.

"Devon, you will be the one to try out the experiment." He smiled his creepy smile and I walked back to him. "What is it suppose to do?" I asked while taking the test tube from Stein's hand.

"I don't know, that's why I needed one of you to drink it so I can figure out what happens." He smiled at me and I could tell that he knew what it was suppose to do. "I'm only drinking it because I don't want to do the next dissection."

I held the test tube up to my lips and drank the fluid inside it, the taste was bitter and it tasted sort of like medicine. The face I made looked like I just ate something really sour and nasty; the four boys circled around me and waited for something to happen.

After a few seconds of nothing there was a poof and a large cloud of smoke, all of us were coughing and the smoke went away. I opened my eyes but I only saw their feet, I looked up and saw the rest of them but their faces were blank and their eyes were filled with shock.

"How did you guys get so tall? Did I shrink?!" They didn't answer me and I heard Stein mutter to himself "Well that wasn't supposed to happen." The three teenage boys all looked at Stein then at each other. I was sitting on the floor and Kid picked me up and looked at me "Professor Stein…how are we going to take care of this?"

"Well I am going to try and make an antidote, maybe she will get back to normal height."

The three boys yelled at Stein in union "She is a baby! You need to make an antidote to get her back to a teenager!" **…did they say just I was a baby?** Dread spread throughout my body at the sound of those words and I felt like I was going to faint. Kid held me like you would any child, I rested on his arm and he held me tightly so he wouldn't drop me.

"While I make the antidote you three need to take care of her."

"What!? How are we supposed to take care of a baby?" Ox was having a panic attack in the corner and Soul was saying that this day was not going to be cool at all. "Well goodbye." Stein pushed us all out and threw my clothes at Soul, since almost everything I was wearing had become too big and fallen off when Kid picked me up.

Kid looked at Soul and Ox and asked them "Where are we going to go to take care of her until Stein has the antidote?" The three boys thought for a minute and came to a conclusion that they would do it at my place.

Back at my apartment Soul had made a play pin out of chairs for me, Kid went to the store to get the things he thought they might need, and Ox held me and fan girled about how adorable I was. I kept trying to get away from Ox and climb over the chairs to get to the couch but he always picked me up before I could climb.

Every time he picked me up I always wiggled and wined then thankfully Soul came to my rescue, he picked me up and put me on the couch. "Why did you take her from me?!"

"Because she was trying to get away from you but you wouldn't let her." Soul sat next to me on the couch and turned on the TV so he could tune out Ox yelling at him. After a few minutes I got hungry, I tried telling the two but apparently they couldn't understand my baby speak.

Then I remembered one of the ways that babies got food, I had to cry. I waited until my stomach was growling then I started crying, Ox and Soul immediately looked at me with worried looks. Soul picked me up and tried to get me to stop crying "How do I get her to stop crying?! Cool guys shouldn't have to do this!"

"Well I don't smell anything um maybe she's hungry?" I stopped crying and looked at Ox with an adorable look on my face. "Alright what do babies eat?" Soul had put me on the kitchen table and he searched the fridge for something I could eat.

Ox opened my mouth and saw that I barely had teeth yet so he made an estimate that I was probably about almost a year old. "Soul does she have any soft food in there? She doesn't really have teeth."

"Uh I don't see any food that's right for a baby to eat. Where is Kid when we need him?" I was getting really hungry at this point and I started to cry again, Ox and Soul were running in circles as I cried not knowing what to do.

Kid had walked into the apartment with a few bags and saw Ox and Soul running in circles and heard me crying. "What are you two doing?!" He ran over to where I was and picked me up, he put a can of peaches on the table and put me down so he could open it.

Kid put the peaches in a bowl and got a spoon to feed me, he sat me on the table and pretended that the spoon was a train and my mouth was a tunnel. Ox and Soul couldn't help but laugh at Kid so he threw some peaches at them.

He held the spoon close to his face "Here comes the choo choo, it's going into the tunnel" I opened my mouth and he fed me which made my face turn pink, I didn't care if I was a baby for the time being I still had a crush on him!

He finished feeding me all the peaches so he put the bowl in the sink put a clean dish towel over his shoulder so he could burp me. "Okay I think it's time for little Devon to take a nap." Kid had held me in his arms in a cradling position, took me to my room, and laid me on my bed.

I pretended to be asleep until Kid shut my door then I got out my phone and texted Arisa that I couldn't make it to work because I got sick. She texted back that it was okay and to text her when I got better, after that was over I curled up into a ball and took a nap.

When I woke up it was about noon but no one came to get me so I lay there, then I thought of something. **I don't think I'm gonna go easy on them; I am going to act like I actually am a baby. They are going to hate this but I am going to be having so much fun with it!**

I giggled evilly to myself and decided to play a little game of hide and seek. Kid hadn't fully shut the door so I crawled out and hid in the bathroom under the sink. A few minutes later I heard Ox scream "Guys Devon's gone!"

"What?! She's gone?!"

"Yes she isn't in her room and her door was open." The three boys searched the entire apartment and while they were distracted I crawled out from under the sink and made my way to the couch. It was a struggle to get onto the couch but I made it on before the guys could notice me, so while they were freaking out I turned on the TV and watched Animal Planet.

The three boys gathered in a circle in the living room and they still didn't know where I was, until Soul looked at the couch with a dumbstruck look on his face. He pointed to me on the couch "Found her." Ox and Kid whipped around and looked at me with angry faces; I just looked at them with a smile and giggled.


	9. The continuation

"Do you know how worried we were!? Never do that again young lady!" Kid had picked me up and Soul and Ox were lecturing me about how I had the three of them worried half to death. **I'm barely a foot tall; I can't really reach the door or windows so I wouldn't be able to leave the apartment even if I tried.**

Their lecture was interrupted from a…interesting smell. The three immediately knew what it was and Kid and Ox quickly said "Not it!"

"Wait not-dammit!" Soul carefully took me away from Kid and Ox put the diaper bag around Soul's neck. He walked into the bathroom then quickly walked back out "I can't do it."

Kid came back with a smart ass comment "But Soul I thought cool guys saw naked women all the time."

"This is Devon we're talking about! That would scar her and me!"

"You're such a little baby sometimes." Kid walked into the bathroom and after a few minutes he walked back out holding me. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" I buried my face in his chest because it was burning up and as red as Spirit's hair.

Ox had noticed my red face and smirked "It looks like our little girl is blushing." Soul and Kid looked at me and saw my blushing face; I flailed my arms and covered my face with my tiny hands. Sadly Kid had put my shirt in the laundry so I couldn't hide in the bagginess.

The three boys all looked at me with big eyes and blushing faces "She is so cute!" **Kill me now!** Sadly my misery only got worse when Ox had said the worst thing possible "I think she needs a bath." My face filled with doom and I quickly tried to get out of Kid's grasp, I wiggled and wined but they still got me into the stupid bathtub.

**I need to remember to murder them when I get back to normal! **While I was being bathed Soul had spotted a birthmark shaped like a music note on my lower back and of course the three had to fan girl about how cute it was.

The only good thing about that bath was that I got all three of them completely soaked. After 20 torturous minutes of getting soap in my eyes, it finally ended. Ox wrapped a towel around me and carried me to the kitchen to heat up some milk for me to drink, but I hated milk.

He tried getting me to drink it but I kept moving my head, he eventually got the bottle into my mouth and the milk was in my mouth but I didn't swallow it. "Why aren't you drinking your milk? It's yummy and warm."

My mouth was filled with the drink and I couldn't stand the taste anymore, I spit it out and it got all over Ox. I looked at Ox and giggled and clapped "One of you take her, I need to go dry off." He handed me to Soul and I was staring at the top of the fridge, which was where I had my juice boxes.

I may be a teenager but hey you can't go wrong with a juice box, Soul had then noticed me staring and spotted the boxes of juice. "You want a juice box?" I nodded with a big smile on my face and he got me a juice box.

I clapped and he stuck the straw in and gave it to me, I took the box and drank it and my face filled with happiness. The only thing that would make it better was cotton candy but I was afraid that if the guys knew I had it they would eat it all. So I decided to have Kid put on some music, I made a noise and pointed to my iPod then my stereo.

"Kid I think she wants you to plug her iPod into the stereo."

"Hm? Oh alright." Kid picked up my iPod and hooked it up to me stereo, he didn't know what song to play so he just out it on my playlist and hit shuffle. The first song that came on was the stupidest song ever but I loved it, it was Pretty Fly (For a White Guy).

Soul and Kid stared at me with confused looks and I just smiled as the song played. Before I knew it Soul had put me on the couch and he started dancing like a dork with Kid. Thankfully my phone had been on the couch, I don't know why, so I recorded them dancing without them noticing.

**Hehehe this is perfect blackmail! Muahahahahaha!** When the two stopped dancing I stopped recording and saved the video. The time was 5:30 and Soul called Stein to see if he had the antidote yet, although he was hoping that he didn't.

I had fallen asleep on the couch and used my towel as a blanket; Ox had finally dried himself off from my milk fiasco and saw that I was sleeping. Ox picked me up, my towel still wrapped around me, and brought me into my room.

Soul and Kid had followed Ox and the three watched me as I slept peacefully, it had been a long day for all of us so they had laid on my bed in between me and slept until the next day.

The next morning had arrived and I wasn't awake yet, Ox had woken up first and when he opened his eyes he expected to see a sleeping baby. Nope. What he saw was a naked teenage girl being covered by only a towel.

The towel was covering what it needed thankfully; Ox had sprung up with a nosebleed and tried to wake up Soul and Kid. "S-Soul…K-Kid, you guys might wanna wake up now." He shook each of them with one hand and covering his nose with the other.

The two boys lazily woke up and looked at me, their eyes suddenly popped out of their sockets and they both fell off the bed with jumbo nosebleeds. "Wh-wh-wh-what happened?! Why is she teenage and hot?!" Soul asked while trying to cover his nose.

The boys yelling had woke me up from dreamland and I slowly opened my eyes. "Mmm? Why are these idiots so loud?"

"Hey!" They all yelled in union **…did they just hear what I said? Am I back to normal? **I sat up and opened my eyes, the towel had fallen off and I saw the body I was used to. "Yay! I'm back to normal!" Kid, Soul, and Ox all fell back the where almost drowning in their own blood.

"Um are you guys okay?"

Ox weakly sat up and tried not to look at me "How are you not panicking? You're not wearing anything." I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing anything "Oh…well why are you freaking out? You guys already saw me like this when you gave me a bath last night."

The three sat up and yelled "Yeah because you were a baby!"

"So? It's pretty much the same thing."

"No it isn't!"

"Oh and speaking of which" I looked down at the boys and glared at them "I need to murder you!" I jumped on the three and head locked Ox and Soul, and I had Kid in a chocking position between my legs. So after beating the crap out of the boys I put on a huge red M&M shirt that looked like a baggy dress and went into the kitchen.

Soul spoke to the other two "I think I like it better when she was a baby." Kid and Ox nodded in agreement. Ox then got a look of mischief on his face "Hey, do you think Stein still has some of that potion?"

Kid and Soul shrugged, not knowing what Ox was getting at, then they finally realized what he was talking about and the two smirked. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Soul had answered Ox's question with an evil smirk "I think we are."

The three boys went into the kitchen, picked me up, and dragged me to Stein's. Sadly Stein still had some of the potion so they shoved it down my throat and the horrible process began yet again.

* * *

**Well i hoped you enjoyed this little piece of entertainment and suffering(for me). It was pretty interesting to write and think of.**

**Now ReapaChop to answer your question: The kind of phone i have in the story has a keyboard and touchscreen. How i was able to text in baby form was i slid my phone open and clicked the create message button. I slowly tapped each button and i sent the text, so that my dear freind is how a baby can text. **


	10. Excalibur and Hiro?

**Here is chapter 10 i hope you like it. Don't forget to leave reviews! :D**

* * *

When the weekend of me being forced into baby form had finally ended, it fell upon Monday which meant back to school. Thank the lord; that had to have been the longest weekend I have ever lived. The worst part about it was that Stein had helped this time; so now Ox, Kid, and Soul aren't the only ones who have seen me in that situation with the bathtub.

Stein had given me a bath…alone. Sadly he saw my birthmark and wanted to examine it more, but I started crying and Ox came to my rescue. But let's not talk about my horrifying weekend, today is what we are talking about; my first encounter with The Holy Sword Excalibur.

As I walked to school I was listening to some music, to help me forget about my weekend. My hair was different because after my bath the four demons decided to braid my hair, so now my hair was really wavy. When I approached the school I saw a big explosion so I ran up the steps, but the only thing I saw when I got to the top was a blonde boy and a white rhino thing standing next to him.

There was a crowd but they were all lying on the ground and I saw Kid, Black star, and Kilik lying on the ground near the boy. I looked at the three and cocked my head in confusion "How much did I miss?" I took my headphones off and suddenly felt a strong gust of wind.

"Hm?" I looked at the boy who seemed to have a dumbstruck look on his face "Y-you're not wearing a skirt or a dress? But you're a girl."

"So? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to wear a skirt or a dress. I don't know about you but I hate skirts and dresses."

"But that isn't normal! A girl must always wear a skirt! I am making that a new rule." I chuckled at the boy's stupid-ness "And who are you to make that rule?"

"Oh I see, you haven't met me yet. I am Hiro the Brave! And my friend here is the Holy Sword Excalibur."

I stared at Hiro with an eyebrow raised "What the hell is an Excalibur?"

"Fool! Since you do not know who I am I will tell you my legend. My legend began in the twelfth century, today to be exact. I always started my morning with a cup of coffee from the café, and in the afternoons I had a hot cup of tea, and-Hey! Where are you going?!"

I didn't really feel like listening to the rhino thing talk so I put my headphones back on and turned the music up to where I couldn't hear anything but the music. I put on my loudest 3 Oh3 song which was I know how to say and started walking away.

"Hey! How dare you not listen to Excalibur's magnificent legend!" Hiro ran after me down the steps but he tripped and rolled down the stairs, which caused me to get knocked over and form into the same ball as Hiro.

As we both rolled down the steps him and I were wresting and he was yelling that I  
didn't respect Excalibur, I really didn't. When we reached the bottom he had gotten on top of me so I couldn't get away.

"You might wanna get off me, like, now."

"And why should I?"

"Because if you don't, this will happen."

"What?"

"Aahhhh! Someone please help me! Stop touching me like that you dirty pervert! AAH NO!"

The look on Hiro's face was completely priceless; his face screamed 'oh shit!' He couldn't get off me quick enough before Soul, Kid, and Ox ran down to us and beat the living crap out of him. Stein had also heard my scream and ran down to make sure I was okay.

I sobbed into Stein's chest and he hugged me tightly "Are you alright Devon? He didn't do anything too serious did he?"

I answered him like I was crying "No, but I my knees are shaking so I don't think I can really walk."

"It's alright; I'll carry you to the nurse so you can rest."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes "Thank you Stein." He picked me up bridal style and carried me up the steps, he then whispered to me "I know he didn't do anything, I can tell fake crying when I see it. But I like what you did; you're quite a good actor.

"Why thank you, Heh I just made that guys life freaking miserable." Stein carried me to the nurse's office but the room was empty, he laid me on one of the beds and I sat up. "Hey Stein, what was the white rhino thing exactly?"

Stein sat next to me and explained who Excalibur was, by the time he was done explaining I had been bored to sleep. Stein smiled and stood, before he left he kneeled next to me and his head hovered over me.

He placed his lips onto mine for a few seconds and then left the room. When I heard the door shut I shot up covering my mouth and my face completely red "What just happened?!" The door had opened to reveal Hiro, surprisingly not bruised and bloody.

"Well well well, it seems that Stein has a little crush on you."

"…You saw?"

"Oh I saw everything, now if Stein can get you to act like this; let's see how I can get you to act." I quickly jumped off the bed and backed away "If you do anything I'll just scream again."

"Don't bother, Excalibur made this room sound proof from anything outside. And if anyone looks in they will see you sleeping peacefully."

"You really are a freaking pervert." Hiro smirked and looked at me like he was going to get revenge "No one messes with Hiro the Brave." He ran towards me and grabbed at me but I ducked and crawled under his legs.

I ran to the other side of the room and whipped around so I wouldn't be tackled from behind. "You're fast, but I can be faster." Hiro ran toward me in the blink of an eye and was on top of me before I knew it.

"Let's see how much I can get you to blush." He got closer to my face and almost slammed his lips onto mine. He slid his tongue into my mouth and wrapped it around mine; I wanted this guy off me! He moved away from my lips and kissed my cheek, then started to kiss my neck.

While he was giving me a freaking hickey I noticed that my knee was right under his crotch, so I got my knee ready and kneed him as hard as I could. He immediately froze and fell over in pain; I quickly got up and ran out of the room "Your tongue taste like rhino ass you freaking pervert!"

I ran to the crescent moon class and walked through the door; I quickly walked behind Stein, grabbed the back of his lab coat, and dragged him out of the class. My classmates got extremely curious so Soul decided to follow me and Stein.

I dragged Stein to an empty hallway and he stopped dead in his tracks "Why did you drag me here?" Because I had to get rhino ass out of my mouth and frankly Stein was the only one that had kissed me before. "I have to get a horrible taste out of my mouth."

"Huh?"

"Hiro kissed me and now can't get the taste out of my mouth." Stein twisted his screw a few times and then I heard a click. "Alright, I'll help you."

"God thank you." Stein wrapped one of his arms around my waist and he used his other hand to hold my head, he moved my head closer to his until our lips met. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and wrapped it around mine, which was the moment that Soul had spotted us.

He poked his head out from a different hallway just enough so he could see the two of us but we couldn't see him, he whispered to himself "What the hell? Stein kissing Devon?" He stood against the wall and tried to think of a possible reason why he saw what he saw.

He saw Stein pull away and bolted back to class before he got caught. "Thanks Stein that really helped."

"No problem, now let's get back to class." We both walked back to class and I texted Arisa that I was feeling better and that I would be in at three. When Stein and I walked into class we both got stared at like major.

I sat in my normal seat in the top corner and started reading a new book it got, The Lost Prince by Julie Kagawa. She had out four other books but I read them all already so now I was starting her latest one! As I read I glanced up a few times and saw Soul staring at me **why is he staring at me like that?**

The bell had eventually rung and it was lunch time, I caught up to Soul and walked with him to the lunch spot. "Hey Soul can you tell me more about that Hiro guy?"

"Why are you asking me? Why don't you go ask Stein?"

"Because I'm asking you and are you alright?" He wasn't acting like himself, something was on his mind. I tried to ask another question but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an empty classroom and shut the door behind him.

"Hey what the hell? Why did you pull me in here?"

"I know."

"Know? Know what?"

"About you and Stein! I saw the kiss in the hallway."

"…oh…that" The kiss had meant nothing, I was only trying to get a taste out of my mouth because Hiro kissed me and his mouth tasted like rhino ass, and I told Soul that. When I told him the kiss was to get a taste out of my mouth he just stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Well shall we go meet up with the others?"

"Yeah, this cool guy is getting hungry."

"Oy vie" I smiled and walked out of the classroom and Soul followed next to me with his arm around me. The kiss with Stein played through my head and a light blush spread across my cheeks, the kiss had meant nothing! Or did it?

* * *

**Hey shout out to Julie Kagawa for writing the amazing Iron fey series, those books have blown my mind! So if you see a book with Julie Kagawa's name on it i would really recommend reading it, and if you do read her books i hope you love them just as much as i do! :D**


	11. My secret admirer

The next few days were a bit unusual, Hiro bugging me about how I didn't respect Excalibur and Excalibur ranting on and on about himself for five hours. Sadly Hiro had dragged me there so I could see how amazing Excalibur was, but I ended up putting on my headphones and reading my book.

Hiro hadn't even noticed me reading or heard my loud music until the rhino was done talking; I had kicked my feet up on the desk and got comfy. "Where you even listening?!" I couldn't hear him since my music was so loud, so he ran to where I was and took my headphones off.

I immediately froze and slowly looked up to Hiro with a blank 'I'm going to murder you if you do that again' face. I slowly spoke, which made Hiro cringe "Give them back." His face filled with fear but he threw my headphones to Excalibur and he caught them on his cane.

"These should make a perfect neck rest after I take them apart and put fluff inside of them." I quickly stood and pushed Hiro out of my way and went straight for Excalibur. Apparently some people heard me stomping down the steps and opened the door to see what was going on.

I picked up the rhino by its neck and slowly tightened my grip "If you even think about turning my headphones into a neck rest, then you have death waiting at your door." I tightened my grip a little more and Excalibur was turning blue.

I took my headphones with one hand and dropped the rhino to the floor, hearing loud coughing. "Fool! How dare you do that to me!"

I smiled a wicked smile that could send chills down someone's spine "When people interrupt my music and fantasy world time, there is a dirt nap waiting for them in the near future." I put my headphones back on and turned up the volume and went back to my book, resting my feet on the desk again.

The door had shut and the two were positive that I couldn't hear them; Excalibur looked at Hiro and spoke. My song had ended and I heard the two talking so I decided to eavesdrop, I heard the two saying how inconsiderate I was and that I should learn some manners.

"Honestly Hiro, she is rude and inconsiderate, I don't know why you like her." I immediately froze, my eyes filled with shock, did I hear the rhino correctly? No, I couldn't have, why would Hiro like me? "It's because she is different from all the other girls I've met. And she looks cute in skinny jeans."

He innocently looked away during the last part and blushed a bit, he glanced up at me and I quickly went back to reading. I turned my music back on and focused on my thoughts **does Hiro really like me? I thought he would have hated me by now but I guess his feelings went the exact opposite.**

I put my book in my bag and put on You Stupid Girl by Framing Hanley and headed out the door like I heard nothing. As I slowly walked through the halls I thought about what I heard Excalibur tell Hiro and put my hands in my jean pockets.

My song had ended and then all I want for Christmas is you the Glee version came on, I stopped and listened to the song for a second. "…why do I have this on here? Eh, it's a good song." I continued walking and spoke to myself again.

"I'm listening to Christmas music in May and I don't even care, hehe I fail." I went home to get my work outfit and headed off to Chupacabra, when I got there I went to the back room to change. A few minutes later I came out wearing a long red tube top and a black skirt with red and white low top converse.

Since I've worked there I got a lot of admirers and soon I became very popular, but today had changed my work experience. I was in a corner on one of the couches with about five cute older guys around me, I didn't mind having older men flirt with me but when they got touchy feely that's when I keep my guard up.

Apparently today Sprit decided to pay the bar a visit and see who the new employee was. "Hey Arisa, I have returned to my homeland."

"Hi Spirit, do you want the usual drink."

"Yeah thanks" He looked over to where I was but couldn't see me "Is that the new employee?"

"Yeah, she's become really popular."

"Hm I think I'll pay her a visit when her admirers leave so I can have her to myself." He still didn't see my face and I was too busy flirting to notice him. About an hour later all of my admirers left and Spirit made his way over, I had my head down because I was checking my phone then I heard a familiar voice.

"Well hello there you adorable little thing." I looked up and saw Spirit and we both immediately froze. My phone fell from my hands and fell into my lap "Spirit?!"

"Devon?! You're the new employee?!"

"You come here?!"

"Yes but why are you working here?"

"Um…because…I wanted to." I was in an extremely awkward situation and I couldn't tell him that I needed this job because I couldn't pay for the apartment. I looked at the clock and my shift was almost over, once the clock hit six I was out of here.

"I know something's up, Devon. Just tell me what it is."

"Alright but you can't tell anyone about this!" I took in a deep breath and told him that when I first came here someone broke into my apartment and stole the money I had. "I couldn't pay my bills and no other place would hire me so I had to get this job."

"I see, but if you couldn't pay for your apartment, why didn't you ask Kid for you to stay with him." A light blush spread across my cheeks at the sound of his name and I shook my head to snap out of it. "Because I don't like mooching off people, if I asked Kid to let me stay with him then…just don't tell anyone that I work here!"

"Well since you said not to…I have to." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder "Hey! Spirit put me down!"

"Sorry girls I'm stealing her" He ran out of the bar with me over his shoulder and took me to Kids place. "Where are you taking me?! Put me down!" I managed to wiggle and struggle so much that he lost his grip and I dropped to the ground. I quickly ran away in some direction and eventually stopped on a vacant street.

Panting with my hands on my knees I caught my breath and tried to figure out where I was. "Where did I run off to? Whatever I might as well make my way home." I turned around and slowly walked back to my apartment.

As I walked up the steps of the building I saw light coming from the top of the stairs. When I got to the top I saw that my door was open "What the hell?!" I ran inside and everything was gone, I ran into my bedroom and there was nothing except a bed.

I searched the whole apartment and found nothing that belonged to me, and then I saw something white out of the corner of my eye. It was a note. "A note?" I read the note and it read 'Told Kid everything that you told me, I couldn't let you do this so Kid and I cleaned out your apartment and moved everything to his place. You will thank me later. –Spirit'

**I am going to murder him!** I ran to Kid's place to try and get my stuff back, I didn't want Kid to deal with me. I pounded on the big double doors and they opened with ease to reveal the three white stripes that I liked.

"Hello Devon, I've been waiting for you."

"Yeah Kid about that, I need my stuff back in my apartment."

"I don't think that's possible Devon" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the mansion "I can't let you stay in that box or work at that bar, so you will live with me from now on."

"I said that I don't want to! I don't like taking charity from people."

"I can't let you live in that apartment, you are going to live here with me and that is final." **This guy won't take no for an answer!** I couldn't convince him, he was annoying me at this point.

"Alright fine!" I turned my back to him and crossed my arms, my cheeks got puffy and a dark pink "I'll live with you."


	12. Truth or Dare and Ghosts

**Hello! Here is chapter 12 i hope you enjoy it, please review telling me what you thought. :)**

* * *

"Fine…I'll live with you."

"Good, now I will show you to your room." Kid held out his hand and I turned to him and took it, my cheeks turning a dark shade of pink. Kid led me to my room and I made sure that everything I owned was there, thankfully everything was.

"Um, thanks for letting me stay here." I rubbed my arm and leaned against the wall of my new room. "No problem and besides it was getting kind of creepy here at night with just me here. I was hearing some strange noises in the middle of the night."

"Don't say that! You're gonna make it so I can't sleep!" I smacked his arm and he laughed "Ow okay you don't have to hit me." I stood there for a second then got a fun idea.

"Hey we should invite the group over to hangout and play truth or dare."

"Hm that sounds like it could be fun and we could do it in my hot tub in the backyard, I'll text half and you text half?"

"Let's do this." We both got out our phones and texted everyone that we needed to, which meant Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki. After a few minutes the four came over with their swim suits in hand and we all got changed and went outback.

I for one was embarrassed so I hid inside until Soul had to drag me out "No no no no no! It's too embarrassing!"

"Devon let go of the wall!"

"Never!" Soul had been trying to get me to let go of the wall for about two minutes now but I wouldn't budge, then Black Star had to butt in and tickle me. I was extremely ticklish so as soon as Black Star's fingers touched my sides I let go of the wall to try and smack him.

"Dammit Black Star!" Soul carried me to the hot tub and put me down, the five were laughing and my cheeks grew dark red. I plopped into the hot tub next to Maka and put my hair in a ponytail. I got out of the water for a second and went to go get my iPod, thankfully it was waterproof.

I came back playing Five minutes to Midnight by Boys like Girls and dancing back to the hot tub. I sat back in the hot water and got the truth or dare app ready, and then it was all hell and fun from there. We all played for about two hours and some things we had to do were pretty embarrassing and funny.

I for one got the worst dare ever; I had to do seven minutes in heaven, I'm sorry I mean hell, with Black Star. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I looked at the screen, my face blank and eyes wide. Soul took the device from my hand and busted up laughing when he saw the screen.

"Bahahahahahaha! Black Star and Devon have to make out for seven minutes!"

"What?! Why me?!" I got out of the water and dragged Black Star into the house with me, might as well get it over with. After our seven minutes were up we both walked back outside and our faces were redder than tomatoes.

We both sat back in the water and glanced at each other "We never speak of this again."

"Agreed" The rest of the group laughed at us and Soul asked "What happened in there?" Both Black Star and I answered at the same time "Nothing!" But it was more than nothing.

*Seven minutes earlier*

Black Star and I sat on the couch in the living room awkwardly for a few seconds, and then he broke the silence. "How about we get this over with and then completely forget about it?" I took in a breath and faced him "Alright, might as well."

He scooted closer to me and moved the hair that wasn't in my ponytail behind my ear and moved his hand to the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and I felt Black Stars lips touch mine, we stayed like that for about a minute and then things got a tiny bit more heated.

Black Star slowly parted his lips and I did the same, soon it looked like we did this regularly, but I slowly fell back onto the couch and Black Star followed, our lips still attached. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me closer while his other hand took out my ponytail and ran it through my hair.

I felt his cool skin against mine and it gave me goose bumps, he soon wrapped his hands in mine and things were getting really heated. Soul and Kid had yelled at us that our time was up and we both snapped out of whatever we were in.

When we both realized what was happening and what Black Star was trying to untie he immediately got off of me and I quickly retied the bikini strings around my neck.

*Present time*

We all continued with our game of truth or dare for about another hour and it landed on my name "Hmm I've picked dare every time, so I think I'll pick truth." Tsubaki pressed the truth button and read what it said "Do you have a crush on someone? If so, who?"

**Crap. Well this is perfect, now Kid is gonna know that I have a crush on him! Gotta think.** "Well do you Devon?"

"Yes."

"OO who is it?" Everyone leaned in waiting eagerly for my answer.

"Well it's…please promise you won't tell him."

"We won't now who is it?"

"It's Justin." I fake blushed and everyone looked shocked "Justin? As in death scythe Justin?"

"You guys better not tell him!"

"We won't."

**I am such a good actor, they didn't even notice. **"Well shall we continue with the game?" Everyone smiled and nodded and we played truth or dare for about two more hours. Soon everyone left and it was just me and Kid, alone in the huge mansion.

It was about midnight and Kid and I decided to be dumb and pull an all-nighter since it was Friday, we both went to our rooms and changed out of our swim suits and met in the TV room. I decided to be lazy and put on gray sweats and my blue Gir sweatshirt and he wore plane black pajamas.

We both brought our own blankets and we sat on the couch next to each other, Kid searched through the movies and he decided that we would have a Harry Potter movie marathon. Awesome!

It hit to three in the morning and we were half way through the second movie when suddenly the lights started flickering and it went completely dark. I squeaked and jumped into Kid's lap, what I was afraid of the dark.

I held onto Kid like my life depended on it and he held onto me "Why did the lights go out?!"

"I don't know" I pulled my blanket over me and it also covered Kid, not even realizing it our faces got closer apparently. I looked at Kid and I could feel his nose touching mine and I could barely see his yellow eyes in the darkness.

"Our faces are extremely close aren't they?"

"Yup"

I pulled the blanket off and slid off Kids lap onto the couch, hanging onto his arm of course. "Do you think the lights are gonna turn back on?"

"I don't know, it might be awhile until they do." I whined like a baby and hugged my knees "I hate the dark" After a few minutes of silence we heard a loud noise come from upstairs, I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream and I clung onto Kid's arm.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what was that?!" I was shaking like a Chihuahua and suddenly the room got cold. Kid and I clung to each other for dear life and I closed my eyes a softly sang to myself to try and calm down.

Thankfully it worked but then we heard the loud noise again and my calmness jumped out the window. "Should we go and see what the noise is?" I looked at Kid and he answered "I think we should"

We both slowly got off the couch and made our way to the noise, our arms linked. We walked into the room where the noise came from but it was empty, then out of the corner of my eye I saw a chair move.

"Um Kid that chair just moved"

"What?" He looked at the chair then suddenly the door slammed shut behind us. We both screamed and ran out of the room, unfortunately we each ran different ways, I ran left and Kid ran right. I stopped running when I ran out of breath and I was panting "Okay that was freaky, right Kid?"

I turned and saw that I was alone, and then I started to have a panic attack. I stayed where I was and tried to calm myself down when suddenly I saw a dark figure staring at me from outside one of the windows.

My eyes grew big and I slowly backed away, it moved its head and I saw its face in the moonlight. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran for my life in the other direction and didn't stop running.

"Devon?! Where are you?!" Kid was running around the mansion trying to find me then he heard me scream and ran in that direction. I was still running away from the dark figure and I couldn't see where I was going, but then I slammed into something and fell on my butt.

"Ow!"

"Huh? Devon?"

"Kid?!" We both clung to each other for dear life and we were both relieved to see each other."Okay there is no way we are sleeping here tonight!"

"I have a spare key to the academy, we can stay there."

"God I love you right now" A light blush spread across Kid's face but I couldn't see since it was pretty much pitch black. We quickly went into the TV room and got some pillows and our blankets then made our way to the academy.

On our way there I held Kid's hand because I was try to not freak out; when we got to the academy we made our way to the crescent moon classroom and walked in. I walked up to the top and put a pillow on the floor; I looked at Kid with a puppy face and asked in an adorable tone "Will you sleep with me?"

Kid smiled and walked up to where I was, he laid his blanket on the ground and put his pillow next to mine. He sat on the blanket and put his head on his pillow; I laid next to him and put my blanket over both of us.

I cuddled close to Kid and he smiled "Don't worry, you're safe now." I smiled and closed my eyes "Goodnight Kid."

"Goodnight Devon"

We both went to sleep peacefully and the creepy noises and figures completely exited my mind, I felt safe with Kid. Maybe living with him wouldn't be as bad as I thought, just as long as tonight doesn't replay.


	13. Kicking and Sleepwalking

The next day Kid and I slept until two in the afternoon, still on the classroom floor. We would have slept longer but a certain professor with a screw through his brain interrupted our peaceful sleep. "Hey, sleepy heads wake up."

He lightly kicked Kid's back and he immediately woke up, I for one was an extremely heavy sleeper and almost nothing could wake me up."Kid will you wake up Devon?"

"Sure but what are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"I have my reasons, now the real question is, why were you two sleeping here?"

"Well there have been paranormal things happening in my house and tonight was the scariest so we came here to sleep." Stein looked at Kid for a moment, looked at me, and then looked back at Kid "Wake her up."

"Alright" Kid knelt next to me and put his hand on my shoulder and softly shook me but that had no effect, he shook me a little harder but I still didn't wake up. What I did do was hug his leg which made him fall over.

"Stein can you get her off my leg?"

"Sure" Stein knelt behind me to try and pry me off of Kid's leg but he stopped when I muttered something in my sleep. "Daddy don't go" I hugged Kids leg tighter and started shaking, Stein quickly got me off Kid's leg and he picked me up "I'm stealing her."

Before Kid could say anything Stein ran out the door with me in his arms, he ran through the streets and ran into his laboratory. He went into his room and laid me on his bed; he then got on top of me and hugged me.

I could feel someone hugging me and suddenly felt less scared, the nightmare I was having slowly faded and my eyes fluttered open. I could barely see out of my slightly opened and blurry eyes but I could feel something pressed on my lips.

I opened my eyes and let the blurriness fade, but when my vision was clear my eyes grew big at the sight of whose lips were pressed onto mine. Stein was kissing me…again! I moved my head back a bit and Stein's eyes opened "Oh you're awake."

"Yes and why were you kissing me?!"

"Because you were having a nightmare and it helped you get rid of the scary thoughts." I looked up at Stein with a 'how did you know I was having a nightmare' look. "You were talking in your sleep and you were shaking like a Chihuahua."

"….oh…um Stein, can you get off me now?"

"You know I'm pretty tired, I think I'm gonna lay here for a while." And just like that he became dead weight, right on top of me. "Stein! Get off me!" His large adult body pretty much covered me like a blanket and I could feel my cheeks getting hotter.

He wasn't going to move anytime soon so I was forced to suffer defeat, I growled under my breath and decided to go back to sleep. Although when I slept next someone I tended to kick the person countless times and then I would smile.

So after a few hours of Stein using me as a mattress he woke up with bruised and hurting legs. He looked at my face and I was smiling like an idiot, he whispered to himself "You kick in your sleep? What else do you do, sleepwalk?"

He got off me and went into his kitchen to make himself some coffee, but after a few minutes he heard the bedroom door open. "Devon are you awake?" I walked into the kitchen like I was drunk and I kept bumping into walls and knocking stuff over.

My eyes were closed and Stein had noticed, he let his head dangle and he looked at me "I stand corrected, you do sleepwalk." He stood from his chair and walked over to me; he threw me over his shoulder and took me back to his room.

He dropped me on his bed and my face went into his pillow, suddenly he heard me talking and making kissing noises into the pillow. He could barely make out what I was saying into the pillow but he got a pretty good idea.

"Kid protect me from scary pervert Stein." Stein looked at me with an insulted look "I am not a pervert!" I turned over and there was a big drool spot right on Stein's pillow "Ew, I'm going to have to replace that pillow."

I finally started to come out of my dream and I fluttered my eyes open. I sat up and stretched, my bed head going in all directions. I opened my eyes fully and saw Stein glaring down at me "Um…hi?"

"Hi? Hi?! First you kick me, then you sleepwalk, then you drool all over my pillow and call me a pervert, and all you have to say is hi?!"

"Do I really do all that in my sleep?"

"Yes! Yes you do!"

"Then you have learned never to sleep next to me again."

Stein jumped on me and we started to wrestle, he of course won since he was bigger and stronger than me. So after that he made us some hot chocolate and we watched TV for the rest of the night.


	14. Computer games and Blindness

**Hello readers, sorry i haven't updated in a while i've been busy with school and blah blah blah. This chapter involves the computer game Amnesia the dark descent, which i do not own. I have been watching a lot of walk throughs and the idea popped in my head. So if you know the game then yay, if you don't then go watch some walk throughs (i recommend Jenxthejinx and Pewdiepie). Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and I was laying on something, I opened my eyes and saw that I was using Stein as my personal pillow. I lifted my head up and stared at the sleeping man's face for a bit, his eyes started to open so I quickly laid my head back on his chest and closed my eyes.

Stein opened his eyes and saw me laying on him; he smiled and pet my head. He whispered to himself "You're adorable when you sleep, just as long as you aren't kicking me." I had to resist the urge to blush and I pretended to wake up.

I yawned and sat up; I rubbed my eyes and lazily stood up. I stopped for a moment and started to breathe funny; I took in a big breath and scream sneezed. That caused Stein to jump and look at me funny.

I looked at the time and it was 10:00 AM, I groaned to myself and headed towards the door. "I better be heading back to Kid's place, he's probably worried. Anyway thanks for letting me stay here." I waved goodbye and was almost at the door when Stein ran in front of me and blocked my way.

"Stein can you move? I'm trying to get through the door here."

"I'm afraid I can't do that" He looked down at me with serious eyes and said "I want you to live with me."

"…..what?"

"You heard me; I want you to live with me." I quickly ran past Stein and ran out the door; I looked back and saw Stein ready to run after me. So I booked it and soon enough I heard Steins footsteps running after me.

I ran into a foggy graveyard, hoping Stein wouldn't find me. I quickly looked back and saw a running figure coming out of the fog, I quickly hid behind a tombstone and waited to see if Stein would find me or not.

Stein called from a few tombstones away "Devon? Where are you?" He ran away from where I was and went to search the rest of the graveyard. I poked my head out from behind the tombstone and made sure the coast was clear; I stood and walked in front of the tombstone.

I looked at the piece of carved stone and saw my father's name, sadness spread across my face and I fell to my knees in front of the grave. "Hey dad, how have you been? I miss you a lot." I looked at my dad's grave with sad eyes and continued to talk.

"So I have a problem, Professor Stein wants me to live with him. I mean it's not like I don't want to live with him but I'm living with Kid now. And things have happened that are starting to make me question my feelings for Stein; I have strong feelings for him I just don't know if they're positive or negative. So I don't know what to do."

I started to hear faint running footsteps and started to see a dark figure coming out of the fog. I whispered to the grave and quickly stood up "I have to go, I love you dad." I quickly ran out of the graveyard and made my way to Kid's mansion.

I stopped running when I reached the mansion and I caught my breath, panting I opened the doors and a freaked out Kid ran up to me and tackled me to the floor. "Where have you been?! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"Heh sorry and I stayed at Stein's place for the night. Anyway I will be in my room playing scary computer games in complete darkness."

Kid wore a dumbstruck look on his face as I walked through the mansion and to my room. He chased after me and ran into my room; looks like someone didn't want to be alone. "Do you want to watch me play?"

Kid straightened out and cleared his throat "If you insist, then I will watch you play." He pulled up a chair next to mine at my desk where my laptop was sitting, I turned the laptop on and went to the website that I needed.

"What game are you playing?" I plugged in my headphones and handed him one and put the other in my ear. "I am playing…" I stood and walked to the light switch and looked at Kid with an evil smile "Amnesia the Dark Descent" And with that I flipped off the switch and I saw nothing but darkness, but I did hear Kid squeak.

I walked back over to the desk and sat in the chair next to Kid; I put the headphone back in my ear and started a new game. I told Kid that the game wasn't really that scary, but of course that was a lie. He watched me play pretty much all day and by 11 at night I finally beat the whole game.

I died and got ambushed by some grunts a few times, which made Kid almost pee his pants. Since it was so late at night and it was really dark Kid asked me "Devon, can I sleep in your room tonight?" I laughed and stood from my chair "Sure wh-whoa!"

I fell to the floor when I tried to stand because apparently when you play a video game for 13 hours straight without moving, your legs fall asleep and they won't move. The same thing happened with Kid but he regained feeling in his legs much faster than I had.

"Kid can you turn on the light so we can see?"

"Sure…now where is it?" Kid held his arms out and tried to find the light switch in the darkness. He found it after a minute or so and turned it on "Oh dear god that is bright!" I curled into a ball and squinted my eyes shut, Kid had fallen to the ground from going blind.

"You know what; I don't think we need the light on." Kid said as he reached for the light switch, covering his eyes so he wouldn't go blind again. He flipped the switch off and our eyes were sore from the brightness, but we regained our vision soon enough.

I still couldn't feel my legs so I decided that I would just sleep on the floor, Kid of course laid next to me because he thought he heard a creepy noise. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight Kid." He muttered under his breath and closed his eyes "Good night Devon."

Before we knew it we were both out like a light; it seemed that the dream I was having involved me getting chased and attacked by grunts throughout Castle Brennenburg. The end of my dream involved me running to my way out but as soon as I was about to run through there was a bright flash of light and I woke up.

I jerked up and saw Kid asleep next to me, I looked around my room and it seemed…different. I noticed long red drapes hanging over the windows and rose petals scattered across the floor, I shook Kid to wake him up and he grumbled in annoyance "Devon why are you waking me u-…what happened to your room?"

"That's what I'm wondering!" I could now feel my legs so I stood and walked toward the window, I pushed back the curtains and I gasped. "Um Kid…you might wanna see this." Kid walked next to me and looked out the window, his mouth gaped open and pure shock spread across his face.

There was nothing but an empty waste land where Death City was suppose to be, a thought occurred to me but I didn't want it to be true. Could we have somehow been transported to Castle Brennenburg? If my thought was true then dear lord death please help us.


	15. Daniel our tour guide

**Hello lovlies, sorry that i haven't updated in a while but here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kid and I looked at each other trying to not have a freak out but it didn't last long since I was having a panic attack in a corner. "Devon will you calm down!" Suddenly we heard a growling noise outside the door and Kid pulled me into a wardrobe, closing the door in front of us. Something must have heard Kid yell and it started banging on the door.

We heard the door break open and the growling began again, Kid and I stayed completely quiet hoping that the grunt wouldn't find us. After a few minutes of loud growling and thing being broken and thrown in every direction Kid slightly peeked through a crack in the wardrobe door.

The coast was clear so Kid opened the doors and we both stepped out; the room was completely torn apart. "That was close, if the wardrobe wasn't here then we would no longer have faces." I told Kid and he looked around for anything that we could use.

"That disgusting creature is freakishly unsymmetrical." Kid muttered to himself but then a happy yell escaped from his lips. "Yes, a lantern!"

"Okay we have the lantern now let's get out of this creepy room." Kid and I left the room and entered into a dark hallway, Kid held up the lantern and we continued to walk forward. After a few minutes of walking we came to a door, I opened it and the two of us walked into a large room with knocked over pillars and a staircase.

It was bright enough for us to see so Kid put down the lantern and we continued toward the staircase; as we climbed up the steps we heard a girl scream and we both whipped around. We saw nothing. We continued up the steps and we walked down to the wine cellar.

I stayed behind Kid as we walked down the steps into the wine cellar and we ran into a room at the edge of the stairs. I closed the door and Kid turned on a candle, suddenly we heard a loud crashing noise and I ran into a corner.

Kid slowly backed away to the wall and suddenly the door shot open and something ran in and shut the door. Kid slowly walked over to me and sat down beside me to make sure that I wouldn't be hurt. We stared at the tall figure and it turned around and saw us.

It was a man; he wore tattered clothing, he had shoulder length brown hair, and he held a lantern. He raised a shaking finger and pointed at us "P-people? No it must be an illusion!" I stood and took a step forward "Sir, we're not an illusion. We're real."

The man stared at me and put his lantern down; he walked toward me and placed a hand on my cheek. When he felt my skin he jumped back we a look of shock "You are real. Are you human or alien?"

"We're human."

"Then how are you here?"

"We don't know, we sort of just…woke up here."

"Come, you must stay with me. I don't want you two getting hurt or lost." I looked at Kid who looked ready to attack the guy if he did anything to me. "We have to go with him."

"I don't know about this Devon, maybe we should stay just the two of us."

"Well I'm going to go with him, feel free to come with us if you want." The man and I started to leave the room when Kid grabbed my wrist "Don't leave me alone in the creepy darkness!"

"Then come along with us!"

"Alright fine." I smiled and the three of us left the room and saw that the stairs where broken apart, the man spotted a large piece of wood and placed it on a wood pillar to make a pathway for us to get back up.

The man climbed up first, then Kid climbed up after him, then it was my turn; just as I was about to start climbing I saw a grunt out of the corner of my eye. "Crap! Guys grunt!" Kid and the man held out their hands and I took a running start and grabbed both of their hands and they pulled me up right before the grunt could grab my ankle.

Kid held me in his arms making sure if I was okay, I told him that I was fine but I felt a burning pain in my ankle. When Kid and the man weren't looking I quickly lifted up the ankle to my jeans and saw four slashes that oozed out blood.

I quickly put the pants leg back down to cover my ankle and I stood; I could feel the burning pain in my ankle as I put pressure on it. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from yelling out in pain, the three of us left the wine cellar and made our way to the laboratory.

The man looked at Kid and I as we walked down the steps into the laboratory "So what are your names?"

"I am Death the Kid."

"My name's Devon."

"My name is Daniel." Daniel smiled at us and then looked at me "Devon you look very familiar for some reason."

"I do? Who do I look familiar to?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but you look very similar to someone that I've seen a painting of; when she was your age." Just as we were almost down the stairs and fully into the laboratory we heard a growling noise very close to us. Kid looked over the edge of the stairs and saw two grunts staring at us and getting ready to run after us.

Daniel and Kid quickly ran back up the stairs and I limped after them as fast as I could; the two had already made it out of the laboratory before I got to the top of the steps. The two grunts were half way up the stairs and I finally made it back to the top, my ankle burned with pain but I had to ignore it.

I quickly limp ran to the door and ran through it, I closed it behind me and limp ran up the rest of the stairs until I was back in the large room with the knocked over pillars. I looked around for Kid and Daniel but they were nowhere to be seen, I called for them "Kid…Daniel, where are you guys?"

All I heard was silence; I sat on one of the pillars and tried to calm myself down. "Where could they have gone?" I tried calling them one more time; if I didn't get an answer then I knew that I was alone. "Kid, Daniel! Where are you?" There was silence, now I knew that I was alone.


	16. A wedding I didn't know I attended

**Hello! Here is the next chapter, i hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review! 3**

* * *

I hugged my knees and sat on the knocked over pillar, I was really alone. I started to think really bad thoughts and my eyes started to water; when I was alone in a huge and dark place I tended to freak out on the inside and start to cry out of fear.

I felt something stab my thigh and I remembered that I had my phone in my pocket; I quickly pulled it out and played Lips of an Angle by Hinder. I kept it on low volume so I wouldn't be found by a grunt and I put the speaker to my ear.

Slowly I started to calm down and my heart rate slowed down back to normal. When the song ended I put my phone back in my pocket and stood from the pillar "Kid, Daniel, please be okay." I took a deep breath and started my way through Castle Brennenburg.

I made my way down some stairs and I walked through an open door, on the other side was a hard sticky barrier blocking my way through. I saw a space big enough for me to crawl through so I got on the floor and army crawled under the substance.

When I was on the other side I stood back up and dusted myself off, I continued down the long hallway and came into a room that had wine on the floor and huge barrels lining the walls. I pulled out my phone and used the light so I could see, suddenly I heard growling again and I quickly put my phone away and ran away from the growling.

I didn't want to look back but I spared a quick glance and at that moment I slammed into something, I fell back and landed on my elbows. I saw the figure in the foggy darkness slowly turn and fear started to spread throughout my body, but the figure that I thought was a grunt was an old looking man with long white hair.

"Are you alright?" He held out his hand to me and I looked at it with caution, I slowly and shakily held my hand up and put it in his. He pulled me up and I stepped back, I couldn't quite see his face in the light so I couldn't see what he looked like.

"Can you speak?"

"Y-yes I can speak."

"Oh good, let's get out of this darkness. Come, follow me."

"U-um alright."

The man started walking and I quickly followed, I didn't want to be stuck in this place with a grunt around. The man led me to a brightly lit room and he motioned me to go in first, I walked in and he closed the door behind him and spoke "So what is your name?"

I turned to face him "My name?" Suddenly the man's face grew with shock and we walked towards me. "Justine? My love you have returned but in a younger form."

"Um I'm sorry? My name isn't Justine, its Devon."

"Oh I apologize it's just that…you look very similar to fiancé."

"Your fiancé?"

"Yes, when she was very young."

The man shook his head and looked at me with apologetic eyes "I'm sorry where are my manners? I am Alexander."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Would you like some tea Devon?"

"Um sure." I smiled at him sweetly and he left the room, he closed the door and walked a few steps then he stopped. He whispered to himself "Devon looks exactly like Justine when she was younger, oh how I miss her." Alexander looked straight ahead with determination in his eyes "I must make her my bride."

And with that he continued walking. I sat in a chair next to a window and looked out at the wasteland; Alexander had been gone for quite some time. Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Jus-Devon, its Alexander."

"Okay come in." Alexander opened the door and I stood to look at him, I saw that he was holding a white dress and I cocked my head. "What's with the dress?"

"I thought that you would want to change out of your tattered clothing and into something clean."

"Oh um thank you." He put the dress in my hands and he walked towards the door "I'll leave you to change."

He closed the door and I laid the dress on a chair and changed out of my regular clothes and into the dress. When I put the dress on something seemed odd about it, it was long and covering my feet, the sleeves covered my arms in a tight lace pattern, and a long thin veil trailed behind me as I walked.

My shoulders were bare and my back was covered with a beautiful lacey design that looked almost like a spider web. I looked at my reflection in the window and stared at myself in amazement "Whoa" Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders and someone whispered in my ear "You look beautiful."

I spun around to see Alexander and I asked him "Where did you get this dress? It's beautiful."

"It was Justine's dress; unfortunately she never had the chance to wear it."

"Oh…I see."

"Come Devon I want to show you the castle" Alexander took my hand and led me through the castle, he led me out to the wasteland and I saw what looked like a ceremony. There were grunts sitting in chairs looking at the two of us and one was in a suit holding a book under a gazebo.

I looked in astonishment, then at Alexander "What is this?" Suddenly I heard a violin and I knew that it was Lindsey Stirling's Lord of the Rings Medley. I looked at Alexander and he smiled at me, he took my hand and walked me down the aisle to the gazebo.

I thought to myself "What is going on? Is this a wedding or something?" Suddenly reality hit me, this really was a wedding! Alexander stopped in front of the grunt and turned to face me with a smile, his hands still holding mine, I turned to look at him and the grunt began to speak.

"Alexander, do you take this girl to be your loftily wedded wife? To love and to hold in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Alexander smiled down at me "I do."

The grunt looked at me and asked the same question; suddenly Kid and Daniel ran out from behind a rock and stopped in shock. "Kid!" I looked at Kid and he looked at me "Devon!"

In that moment Alexander pulled me into his chest and held me tight "You're too late boy, she is about to become my bride!" I pushed Alexander away from me and ran towards Kid and Daniel; thankfully I was wearing my converse instead of heels.

"Justine! My love, come back!" I ran into Kids arms and I hugged him "Thank you Kid, if you hadn't shown up then I would've become that guy's bride for sure." Suddenly there was growling from the grunts and they didn't look happy, I looked at Alexander who shouted "Get them! I must have my bride back!"

"We might wanna run." The three of us ran back into the castle and Kid spoke to me "Devon we found the way back home, Daniel told me to leave and he would find you but I wasn't leaving this place without you by my side."

"Thank you Kid." After a few minutes of running we finally made it to the way back, we stopped running and caught our breath. "Devon let's go before the grunts catch up to us."

"Okay" I turned to look at Daniel "Thank you for everything Daniel." I hugged him and he hugged me back, he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "I thought you might want these back." It was my clothes and my phone "Thanks Daniel."

I turned to look at Kid and he held out his hand, I put mine in his and held my clothes and phone in my other hand. I looked at Daniel one last time and smiled "Thank you." And with that Kid and I ran through the portal, hand in hand.

We both fell to the floor and our eyes were closed, when we opened them we were back in my room. We looked at each other and ran towards the window, Death city was where it should be. I noticed that I was still wearing the dress but I ignored it and I hugged Kid "I was scared that you would never find me."

Kid hugged me back and whispered in my ear "I wasn't going to leave that place without you." All of a sudden the door flew open and two girls about my age ran in "Kid we're back!" Kid and I separated and looked at the girls, Kid's eyes grew wide and he ran towards them "Liz! Patty!"

He hugged the girls and they hugged him, the tall girl had noticed me and her happy expression changed "Who's this?" The shorter girl looked at Kid with a smirk "Is this your new girlfriend?"

"What? No! She's just a friend!"

"Um I'm Devon; I was Kid's weapon while you two were gone."

"Oh I see, well we're back so he doesn't need you anymore." Kid didn't take that lightly "Liz stop it! I will now allow Devon to go back to that rat hole of an apartment!" The shorter girl jumped for joy "Yay a new roommate!"

"Yes Patty, I hope you three can become good friends." I smiled at Liz and Patty but Liz didn't seem too happy about it. She glared at me and walked out of the room, I didn't think that she and I would get along.

Patty then looked at me with a very curious look "So why are you wearing a wedding dress?"


	17. A drunken kiss

**Hello my pretties! Sorry for the late update, I've been working on a new story that i posted. Anyway here is chapter 17! R&R!**

* * *

When Lord Death had found out that Liz and Patty came back he summoned me and Hiro to the death room and told me that I wasn't going to be Kid's partner anymore. He thought for a moment then shot his finger up in the air, he looked at Hiro and me and said "Since Excalibur is no longer with Hiro you will be his partner!"

We both said in union "What?!" I had a 'DOOM!' look on my face and Hiro wore a "BEST DAY EVER!' look on his face. He looked at me with a smirk and winked; I walked into a corner and sat with my back away from Hiro and Lord Death. (For those of you who have watched Ouran high school host club, then you know Tamaki's emo corner, that's what I'm doing.)

I heard Lord Death's voice behind me "Um Devon, what are you doing?"

"Slowly dying inside."

"Hiro can you carry her out? You both are going to be late for class."

Hiro looked at me with a smirk "Sure thing Lord Death." He walked towards me and picked me up and took me to my class, I for one was too much in my emo ness to notice. He put me in my seat in the back and I started to come back to reality, he leaned down next to my ear and whispered "I'll see you later my little weapon."

He kissed my cheek and walked out of the class, my whole face had turned completely red and I practically exploded. The rest of the class was looking at me and they started whispering, I looked at Kid and I barely saw him snap his pencil. I then caught a quick look at Liz and she wore a devilish smile and pulled out her phone, I figured that she was texting Maka or something and ignored it.

Suddenly I heard the sound of wheels and quickly hid under my desk hoping that Stein wouldn't figure out that I was there. I heard a crash and Stein started to take attendance, he soon got to my name and looked around that class.

Liz yelled from across the class at me "Devon what are you doing hiding under your desk?" I jumped and slammed my head on the desk "OW!" I slowly stood up rubbing the back of my head and sat in my seat, I saw Stein look at me and he smiled his creepy smile "Ah there you are Devon."

He continued with role and started the class; as usual we were doing a dissection so I put in my headphones and pretended to listen. After class was over it was lunch time so I walked out of class and made my way towards Kid and the group, unfortunately I was carried and dragged away by a certain new meister of mine.

"Gah! Hiro what are you doing?! Let me go!" The group looked back and saw that I was being dragged away but they decided to be ass wipes and continue walking, they did feel sorry for me though. Hiro dragged me up to the roof and decided to block my only way out.

"What do you want Hiro?!"

"I just want to talk is all. You think that I'm going to attempt something."

"Yeah pretty much."

He walked towards me and I backed away, "Will you stop backing away?"

"No I will not." He took a few more steps forward and I took as many steps backward, suddenly when I stepped back I didn't feel ground. I had backed up all the way to the edge and I was about to fall off, I flailed my arms to try and retain my balance but that didn't work.

I fell back and fell a few inches until Hiro grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me up. I was trying not to have a panic attack and I looked at Hiro in fear "Don't worry Devon, I won't let you fall!" He used all of his strength and pulled me up back onto the roof.

I hugged him and I was shaking, he hugged me back and held me tightly. Liz watched us from behind the doorframe and took a picture of Hiro hugging me, she sent it to everyone in the school and it said 'Devon and Hiro, the newest couple at the DWMA.'

She quickly ran back down the stairs and caught up with Kid and Patty. When I had finally realized that Hiro and I were hugging I immediately let go and my cheeks turned a crimson pink. "I'll be going now." I sped walked to the door and ran down the stairs.

Lunch had sped by and the second part of class was about to start, I walked down the empty hall and opened the classroom door. Everyone immediately looked at me like I was a ghost "What did I do? You're all staring at me."

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders and pulled me out of the classroom and held me against the wall. I looked at my puller and saw it was Stein, I thought to myself "Oh great, he is the last person that I want to see."

He stared down into my emerald eyes and asked in a serious voice "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you and Hiro are a couple?"

"What?! No! Not on my life!" The thought of the two of us as a couple made me cringe. Stein lifted my chin and looked at me with a smile "Good because you're mine and mine only." He leaned his face closer to mine and lightly planted a kiss on my lips, then walked back into class and started the lesson.

When school was over I went to chupacabra to cover my shift, thankfully Spirit hadn't told anyone (except Kid) that I worked here. I changed into my work outfit and sat in my usual corner, after a few minutes of my shift starting my corner became packed.

I chatted with my customers for a while and my throat started to get dry, I asked one of the males if he could get me something to drink and he was more than happy to oblige. He brought me back a bottle and I drank straight out of it until there was nothing left in it.

I hiccupped and started to feel weird, I then started giggling and smiling like an idiot. Apparently he had brought me a bottle of champagne and I had gotten a tiny bit drunk, Arisa and Risa were in the back room so the man brought me another bottle and I chugged it dry.

My shift ended shortly after and I stood up but I wobbled, I waved goodbye to my admirers and wobbled out the door, and forgetting to change into my regular clothes. The sky had gone dark and I almost fell over about twenty times so I called Kid to come get me and I hiccupped again.

After a few minutes I saw Kid and I ran towards him "Kiiid~!" Of course I wobbled and fell over; he ran towards me and helped me up. "Devon what's wrong with you?"

I giggled and said obviously sounding drunk "Pfft there's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh god you're drunk aren't you?"

"What makes you *hic* say that?" I giggled again and he put my arm around his neck so I wouldn't fall over again. He dragged me back to the mansion and tried to open the door; I stepped in front of him and looked at him "Kid can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"…I forgot."

"Well then let's get inside." He opened the door but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to me "Wait I wanna do something." I said smiling like a dork.

"And what would that be?"

I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his lips onto mine. His eyes grew wide with shock and a blush spread across his cheeks but he didn't try to pull away. I let go of his shirt collar and pulled away with a smile "That's what I wanted to do."

I giggled and started to fall over, I fell sideways into a bush and I started to come out of my drunken state. My head felt like it was splitting in two and I didn't feel good at all, my face turned a sickly green color and I turned away from Kid and puked in the bush.

"Okay Devon let's get you inside and get you some water." He helped me out of the bush and led me into the kitchen to get me some water. Up on the balcony in the front of the house stood Liz that saw everything that happened, her face was full of anger and she spoke to herself.

"She kissed my man so now she is going to pay."

* * *

**This idea came from the amazing mind of 8Black-star8. I give you all credit for the idea of Liz and Patty coming back and Liz starting rumors about Devon so she can have Kid. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	18. Liz, you suck

**Hello my sweets, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it long for you. I also have a new story that I published and it's called The New Vampire, it is a story about the movie Interview with a Vampire and it is in the Vampire category of books if you want to check it out. It would be most appreciated if you leave reviews about this chapter and check out my vampire story. Anyway, i'm going to stop talking so you can get on to reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, I kept myself flat and I covered my face with my arm. I heard a familiar voice say "Oh good you're awake." I moved my arm out of my way and saw Kid sitting in a chair next to my bed.

I sat up and gripped my head "God what happened last night?"

"Well you were drunk and you called me to come get you."

"Dammit, now I have a hangover." I laid back down and covered my face with my pillow, I spoke but it got muffled from the pillow in my face "Well at least I didn't do anything stupid…right?"

"No I don't think you did anything stupid, but you did do something."

"What did I do?"

A blush spread across Kid's cheeks and he stuttered "W-well um…y-you uh you kind of um…"

"Spit it out already."

"You kissed me"

My eyes grew wide and I bolted up making the pillow fall into my lap "I did what?! OW!" I gripped my head and slowly laid back down. "Wait so I…kissed you?"

His face turned bright red and he looked at his lap "Yeah"

I thought to myself with a blush "Well that was one way to show him that I like him but I certainly didn't have that in mind."

"Anyway what time is it?"

"It's 7:30 so we have a half hour until school."

"Alright I need to get ready then"

"Do you really think you should go to school with a hangover?"

"Well what else am I gonna do? It freaks me out to be in this mansion alone, especially at night."

"Alright fine but drink a lot of water and don't walk too fast."

"You worry about me too much."

"You make me worry." Kid stood up and left the room so I could get dressed, I slowly got out of bed and closed the door and changed into my regular outfit; skinny jeans and a V-neck. I brushed my bed head and finished everything that I needed to, I walked downstairs and almost fell but I grabbed onto the rail.

Kid, Liz, and Patty were sitting at the table eating breakfast and Patty motioned me to come sit next to her, she told me some embarrassing things about Kid and we both laughed. Kid of course threw a hissy fit. When we all finished breakfast we made our way to school and I walked in between Kid and Patty.

We all walked into class and I saw Hiro sitting in my back corner, my face then went emotionless and I walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well good morning to you to."

"Get out of my class" I pointed to the door and Hiro stood "Fine but I will be back!"

"Whatever" Hiro stood at the edge of the stairs and I kicked him so he fell down and rolled down the stairs. I gave myself a congratulatory smile and walked back to my seat, the bell rang but Stein didn't roll in like usual, instead Spirit walked in with his hands in his pockets and spoke.

"Stein took the day off so I'll be teaching you today, but I don't really feel like teaching so I've decided that we are going to have a talent contest."

Spirit held up a guitar and Lord Death and Justin walked in, Spirit spoke again "Lord Death, Justin and I will be the judges. Now who's first?"

Almost immediately Black Star stood up and took the guitar from Spirit and started to play horribly, Thankfully Lord Death reaper chopped him so we didn't have to listen to his awful playing. Lord Death looked out at the class and asked "Does anyone else want to try?"

A few kids raised their hands and they each went one by one, they were pretty good and much better than Black Star. The three men wrote down the scores on a sheet of paper and Lord Death looked out at the class again "Does anyone else want to try?"

He scanned the class and stopped on me "Ah Devon, how about you."

I looked up and my heartbeat sped up "Well um alright" I stood and walked down the steps and grabbed the guitar from Spirit, I sat on the stool that had been placed in the front of the class and tuned the guitar to how I wanted it.

I knew the perfect song so I started playing the beat to the acoustic version of If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens and I sang.

"_Stay for tonight  
If you want to  
I can show you  
What my dreams are made of  
As I'm dreaming of your face_

I've been away for a long time  
Such a long time  
And I miss you there  
I can't imagine being anywhere else  
I can't imagine being anywhere else but here

How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly  
Because I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty  
It's singing to me

How the hell did we end up like this?  
You bring out the beast in me  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
Since then we've been history

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

It goes to show  
I hope that you know that you are  
What my dreams are made of  
Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep  
I lay in my bed awake  
My bed awake at night  
As I dream of you  
I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love  
This could mean everything, everything to me  
I can't imagine being anywhere else

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

The way that we are  
Is the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know I'll be okay  
The way that we are  
Is the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know I'll be okay

They say that love is forever,  
Your forever is all that I need,  
Please stay as long as you need,  
Can't promise that things won't be broken,  
But I swear that I will never leave,  
Please stay forever with me

They say that love is forever  
(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one, baby)  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay, as long as you need  
(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one, baby)

Can't promise that things won't be broken  
(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one, baby)  
But I swear I will never leave  
(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one, baby)  
Please stay, forever with me."

There was a long pause until Justin stood up and slowly clapped, before I knew it the whole class was standing and clapping. An embarrassed blush spread across my face and I put the guitar down next to the stool, just as I was about to stand I got attacked by a big pile of rotten seaweed, mud, and garbage.

It covered my whole body and I heard laughter, I moved it out of my face and saw Liz busting up and suddenly the rest of the class slowly started laughing. I saw a little button in Liz's hand and I knew that this was her doing, Justin stood and started to walk towards me but I ran out of the class with tears running down my face.

Justin and Kid ran after me yelling my name "Devon stop!" When Kid ran out after me Liz stood up and slammed her fists on the desk "Why is he running after her?! He should want to avoid her!"

I ran down the steps of the academy and I heard Justin and Kid behind me but I couldn't bare for either of them to see me like this. I ran into the forest but stopped because my lungs were about to burst, I hid behind a tree and hoped that they wouldn't find me.

Tears still ran down my cheeks and a lump formed in my throat "Why would Liz do this to me? What did I ever do to her?" Suddenly my arms were grabbed and I saw Kid and Justin, Justin looked at me and spoke "Devon why did you continue running?"

"Because I didn't want you guys to see me like this."

Kid then spoke in a sweet voice "We don't care about that, now come one let's get you cleaned up."

"Alright"

The two let go of my arms and we walked back to Kids mansion so I could get this gunk off of me. The two pushed me into the bathroom and Justin pointed to the bathtub "Sit"

"What?"

"Sit so we can clean you off"

"But"

"No buts, sit"

"Fine" I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to Kid who put it on the counter and I stepped into the bathtub, I sat down criss crossed in my clothes but Justin took my shoes off for me. Kid turned on the water and waited for it to get warm, when it was the right temperature he grabbed the shower head and told me to close my eyes and keep my mouth shut.

I did as he said and I felt warm water pour onto me like I was sitting in the rain, it felt weird that I was fully clothed but if I wasn't then well…it would be like a replay of the time that I was a baby for a day. Kid and Justin rolled up their sleeves and gave me a complete shower and then the thought of me being their love child came into my mind and I held in a laugh, Justin asked "What are you laughing about?"

I just shook my head and smiled "Oh nothing" He shook it off and the two finished getting all of the gunk off of me and making me smell like strawberries. Kid turned off the water and I stood and shook like a dog, he then handed me a towel and they left the bathroom.

I changed out of my clothes and left the towel on so I could dry off better, I made sure that I wasn't dripping before I left the bathroom and made my way to my room to change into dry clothes. I probably wasn't going to go back to the academy so I changed into sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt.

I exited my room with the towel on my head so I could let me hair dry and I walked into the living room to see Kid sitting on the couch. "Ah there you are, I was wondering when you would come out."

"You aren't going to go back to the academy?"

"No I don't really feel like it and besides I know how you hate being in the house alone."

"Wait but where did Justin go?"

"He had business to attend to"

"Ah I see" I walked towards the couch and sat next to Kid, he turned on the TV so there wouldn't be any awkward silence. After a few minutes he said "You have a beautiful singing voice"

"Oh um thanks" I smiled at him and he spoke again "So about last night, did you know what you were doing?"

"Nope I didn't have a clue" The thought of the kiss made both of us blush, I stood for a second and took the towel off of my head and threw it in the laundry room. I sat back down next to Kid and I asked "So um…did you like the kiss?"

His face suddenly turned a dark red and he spoke in a soft voice "I- I guess. Although we could try it again."

"What?" He looked at me and leaned closer "Can we try it again?" My face turned as red as Kid's and I said in a squeaky voice "I-if you want" He took that as a yes and we closed our eyes, he leaned in closer and I felt his soft lips press onto mine in a sweet passionate kiss.


	19. Cheesecake, yum

**Hello my pretties! I'm sorry this chapter is so short but i hope it will satisfy you, the next chapter will be longer than this one, I promise! Anyway, enjoy and leave reviews!**

* * *

Mine and Kid's lips met and suddenly there was a bright flash of light, my eyes shot open and I was in my room. "Oh…now I remember, I took a nap after my spa treatment from Kid and Justin." I looked over at my clock and it was 12:45, I got up from my bed and my baggy shirt hung over my left shoulder.

I left my room and went downstairs into the kitchen; I took a slice of left over Oreo cheesecake from the fridge and went over to the TV. I plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV, only to find That 70's Show.

I watched the screen and ate my cheesecake in peace, and then a thought occurred to me "I wonder where Kid and Justin went." I put my cheesecake down on the coffee table in front of the couch and walked down to Kid's room "Kid, Justin, are you guys here?"

I stopped walking and waited for a reply, I heard nothing. I called out again, this time louder "Kid, Justin, where are you guys?" I waited again for a reply but still nothing, now I was starting to get aggravated so third time's a charm I screamed "Kid and Justin! Where the hell are you guy?!"

My yell echoed down the empty hall but I still heard silence, I slumped over in defeat and turned around but when I took a few steps I bumped into something. I looked down and saw a pair of feet, I jumped back and fell to the floor; I looked up and saw Justin.

"Oh there you are, I called out for you and Kid like three times. Speaking of which where is he?"

Justin held out his hand and helped me up "He went back to the academy and asked me to keep you company, since you hate being in this house alone."

"Ah, well alright."

I walked back to the TV room and sat back on the couch; I picked up my cheesecake from the coffee table and watched the screen. Justin walked into the room and sat next to me; he saw the plate of cheesecake in my hand and took it from me.

"Hey! Why you taking my cheesecake?"

He picked up the fork and put some cheesecake on it; he then pointed the fork at me and said "Open"

"What?"

"Open your mouth" Confused, I did as he said and he put the fork in my mouth. I closed my lips around the cold edible substance and Justin slowly retracted the fork from my mouth. A light blush spread across my cheeks as I ate the bite of cheesecake and Justin smiled "Your cheeks are turning red."

"Shut up!" I turned back to the TV and Justin put the plate back on the coffee table "Kid told me something about you."

"And what would that be?"

"He told me that you have a crush on me" Suddenly I remembered the night that the gang and I played truth or dare in the hot tub, I thought to myself as my face grew a darker red "Dammit Kid why did you have to remember that?!"

"Well is that true?"

"U-um w-well um"

"Should I take that as a yes?"

I looked at Justin and his face was closer to mine than it was before, he smiled and softly spoke "I didn't want to admit this, but I did find you quite attractive when we first met a few months ago. Since then I've kept an eye on you at school and I've learned so much about you. It makes me think that you and I are almost meant to be together."

I silently gulped "That's deep"

"Yes, so I only have one question. Would you go out on a date with me?"


	20. Maid costumes and cat ears

**Sorry for the extremely late update loves, so to make up for it i made this chapter longer! :D Enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews!**

* * *

"A-A date?"

The blonde nodded "A date, so will you?"

"W-well I don't know I mean this is just so sudden and…"

Justin looked at me with a smile "Just say you will"

"W-well…alright" I smiled and Justin jumped off of the couch in happiness "Awsome! I'll meet you at the corner on Saturday at noon."

"I will be waiting until then." I smiled at the happy priest and he replied "I have to get back to the academy but I will see you tomorrow. Will you be fine being alone for a few hours?"

"Yeah, it's bright outside and if I get creeped out I can just play loud music. So I should be fine."

"Alright bye." Justin left the mansion and ran back to the academy with a stupid smile on his face. He spoke to himself as he walked back to the death room "I wonder where I should take her. Maybe out to lunch and then to a movie? Or we could go to an amusement park, girls love amusement parks."

All of a sudden Marie jumped in front of Justin and asked "Are you taking someone out on a date?"

"Oh, hello Marie. And yes I am taking someone out on a date."

"Oh I love romance! So who is the lucky girl?"

"I'm not going to tell you just because I know that it'll kill you until you find out." A devilish smile spread across the blondes face and Marie pouted "You are so mean Justin! Why won't you just tell me who she is?"

"Because I want to see if you can guess who it is."

"Fine, then I will!" She stormed off down the hall and Justin chuckled "She's never going to find out its Devon."

Back at the mansion, I sat in the TV room and watched a Face Off marathon. After about two episodes I felt my stomach growl so I went into the kitchen and made myself various snacks consisting of Hershey's bars, left over cupcakes, a small tub of Ben and Jerry's birthday cake ice cream, two Oreo pudding cups and a bag of strawberry sour straws.

I went back into the TV room with all of my snacks and completely pigged out for the rest of the day. When Kid, Liz, and Patty got back Kid went into the TV room to check up on me. "Devon are you in here?"

There was a quiet sound of snoring so he walked over to the couch and nearly jumped back at the sight, he saw me asleep on the couch and I was covered in food. He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder; he softly shook me and said "Devon, its Kid. Time to wake up."

I groaned in protest and put a pillow over my face; Kid sighed and made his way in front of me. He picked me up and took me to the bathroom to clean me off; I managed to slightly wake up as I was being carried.

I fully woke up when the warm water hit my skin, I jumped and I saw Kid with his sleeves rolled up and holding the shower faucet. I blinked at him and he spoke "You were covered in food so I'm giving you a bath, again."

"Oh um…thanks."

"It's no problem; you just need to learn to not be such a slob."

When he said that one of my heart strings got tugged and I lowered my head and let him finish my bath. When he finished he put a towel on my head and left the bathroom so I could do whatever I needed to do. I stood and changed out of my wet clothes and wrapped the towel around me and I headed off to my room.

I closed the door and dried my hair and changed into a pair pajama shorts and a t shirt, I left my hair in the towel and laid on my bed. I quietly spoke to myself "Does he really think I'm a slob? I wonder what else he thinks of me."

I stayed there for a bit and stared at the ceiling, after a few minutes I faintly heard Liz and Kid talking when I heard my name. I took the towel off of my head and quietly made my way to the door, I opened it enough for me to hear better and so they wouldn't be able to notice.

"Kid why do you stand Devon, she's a pain in the ass."

"Because I care for her, that's why."

"Well there has to be some things that you don't like about her. Come on I know there is, no body's perfect."

"Well…she is a slob, she has no respect for personal space, she sometimes annoys the crap out of me, and sometimes I think of her as a filthy unsymmetrical street rat with poor hygiene. But even if she is all of that I just…I just…"

As I listened to him speak my heart began to ace and I shot the door open "So is that what you think of me?! That I'm an unsymmetrical street rat?!"

"D-Devon?! How much did you hear?"

"I heard everything Kid! You know, Stein asked me to live with him but I refused because I didn't want to leave you but now…I can't stand looking at you! I'm leaving to go live with Stein; at least he won't judge me for who I am!"

I slammed my door shut and began packing; I changed into my street clothes and Kid kept knocking on the door "Devon please will you let me explain, I didn't-"

"Just shut up Kid! I don't want to hear your excuses!" I opened the door and dragged my two suitcases through the house. Kid chased after me and tried to stop me but I had my headphones in so I could ignore him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to look at him.

I looked at him with hate in my eyes and I pulled my wrist away and stormed out of the mansion. I walked away from my old home and made my way towards Steins place. When I arrived I stood in front of the door and took in a deep breath, I rose up my fist and knocked on the big door.

After a minute the door opened and a slight look of shock and confusion spread across Stein's face as he stood in the doorway "Devon what are you doing here?"

"Um is the living with you offer still open?"

A smile spread across his lips and he walked out of the doorway and took my suitcases "I'll take them to your new room, make yourself at home"

"Alright thanks Stein"

He walked back into the house and disappeared down the hall, I sat on the couch that I used Stein as my personal mattress and played on my phone. I played slender man and whenever I saw him I had a small spas attack and moved all over the couch.

I had so far found seven posters and I had just found my eighth one, I touched it and I turned around because it was stuck in a corner. I hoped that slender man wouldn't be standing there but sadly he was, I let out a scream and frantically tried to turn away but sadly I wasn't fast enough and I died.

"Aw man and I just beat my record to."

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I nearly fell off of the couch, letting out a small scream in the process. "Jesus Stein! At least make some noise when you walk behind someone." I laid half on the couch and half on the floor as my heart rate slowed down back to normal.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Um yea sure, what do you got?"

"Get off of the floor and come see for yourself, I'm not going to be your butler."

"But you would look so cute in a butlers outfit" I sat up and laughed and he replied "And you would absolutely ravishing in a maids uniform." My cheeks turned a bright scarlet and I quickly walked over to the fridge and stuck my head in it, I looked around for anything that I found appetizing and thankfully found some left over pizza.

I took it out and put it in the microwave for 30 seconds and I waited. Stein sat on the couch and watched a TV show about a rich guy and how he had a lot of maids, I then heard him say "I want to see you in a maid uniform."

"What?"

"Nothing"

I looked at him oddly for a moment and then took out my pizza and enjoyed the deliciousness of five different cheeses and garlic crust. "Stein where is my room at?"

"Down the hall, last door to the right."

"Thanks" I took my pizza and made my way down the hall to my room, I walked in and closed the door and put on some music so it wouldn't be so quiet. I sat on my bed and enjoyed my pizza; sadly I finished it after like five minutes.

I stood from the bed and walked towards my suitcases and started to unpack, thankfully I managed to fit almost everything inside of them. I put my clothes in the dresser, put my pictures on the dresser and the nightstand, and put my laptop on my bed and finished putting everything how I wanted it.

After an hour Stein yelled for me to come into the living room, I exited my room and walked into the living room only to see Stein holding up a maid outfit. It was short and black with a lot of white frills, it was strapless and it also had a white frill choker "Oh no"

"Oh yeah"

I quickly ran down the hall and Stein chased after me while holding the maid outfit, I quickly closed my door and Stein tried to open it. Sadly my hand slipped off of the knob and Stein charged in and attacked me, he forced me into the maid outfit and looked at me "Now for the finishing touch" He pulled out a headband with black cat ears and put them on my head.

"Puuurfect!" I growled under my breath as my face turned completely red. Stein sat on my bed and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, he rested his chin on my shoulder and softly nibbled on my ear.

"S-Stein"

"Shh" He placed his hand on my cheek and turned my head towards him and pressed his lips against mine, my face turned a darker red and I squeezed my eyes shut. Stein picked me up a turned me so I was facing him, not breaking our lips apart of course.

He wrapped one arm around my back and ran the other through my hair; he softly pushed my head closer to his to deepen the kiss. He licked my lips, asking for entrance and it was granted. He explored every inch of my cavern and battled my tongue for dominance.

He then fell back and pulled me down with him, he broke the kiss for a split second and flipped over so he was on top and so he had complete dominance. He planted his lips back onto mine and reentered my mouth, he pushed against my lips and our tongues battled for dominance.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Stein lifted his head up and said "I'll ignore that" and planted his lips back onto mine. The doorbell rang again and Stein started to get annoyed, he got off of me and said "Don't move" and headed towards the door.

He opened the door and there stood Hiro "Where's Devon, Kid said that she'd be here."

"She isn't here, by now."

I stood and poked my head out of the room and saw Hiro "Hiro what are you doing here?"

"Devon I thought I told you not to move!"

Hiro ran past Stein and ran straight towards me, hugged me, and spun me around "I missed you!"

"Oh god Hiro put me down or you're going to be wearing my lunch!"

He quickly stopped and put me down, and then he noticed my outfit "Why are you wearing a maid uniform? Not that I have a problem with it." A smirk grew across is lips and he leaned closer "What do you want?"

"I wanted to get some training in."

"Well I guess I could-" Stein put a hand on Hiro's shoulder and interrupted "She can't, she's helping me with something."

"What? No I'm-"

"Okay so by now." He pulled Hiro's shirt and dragged him to the front door and threw him out, he quickly closed the door and looked back at me with a seductive smile. "Now where were we?" He walked towards me and dragged me back into the bedroom and pushed me onto the bed.

He immediately relocked our lips and continued where we left off; I put my hands on his chest and pushed him off of me. I quickly got away from him before he could grab me again "I'm sorry but I need to train. I'll be back later."

I ran out of the room and out of the house, I quickly caught up to Hiro. "Hey I thought you were helping Stein with something?"

"Yeah, it got boring."

"So why are you still wearing the maid outfit?" The same smirk grew on his lips and he leaned in closer, I put my hand over his face and pushed him back "Because I look good in a maid costume." And with that we walked to the forest to practice.

Stein walked out of the room and sat on the couch; he lighted a cigarette and took a huff. He stared at the ceiling and twisted his screw until he heard a click "I'll have her soon enough. She will be mine."


	21. A New Job

**Hello my lovelies! I extremely apologize for the late update, I've been worrying about school and stuff but I have this chapter up now! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave reviews!**

* * *

After Hiro and I finished training he dragged me with him to go get some lunch at a new café that had opened, he wouldn't tell me what it was but he had a devilish grin on his face. After a few minutes of being dragged we had stopped in front of a small restaurant, I didn't see a name on the front so I decided to ignore it.

We walked in and a girl about my age greeted us with a smile, it would have been normal except she was wearing a maid outfit…like me. "Good afternoon Master, good afternoon Mistress. Table for two?"

She then noticed that I was wearing a maid outfit as well and her smile brightened "Are you wanting to apply for a job here mistress?"

I opened my mouth to refuse but I was quickly cut off by a certain meister of mine "Yes, yes she is."

"Alright, come with me to your table."

The girl led Hiro and I to our table and the scenery of the café had me in awe, the walls were a baby blue color with a criss cross design in pale green. Three ceiling to floor windows lined the wall in the front of the restaurant, a few book cases occupied the corners of the restaurant and a few flower pots and plants were placed around the room.

Circular tables were spread out around the café and the restaurant had mostly guys occupying the tables. We got to our table and sat down, the girl handed us our menu's and said "My name is Cathy, is there anything I can get you?"

Hiro replied with a smile as he looked at the menu "Yes, can you get us two crapes, two milk shakes, and two omelets?"

"Certainly Master, I will be right back with your meals."

"Thank you Cathy."

Cathy left and went into the kitchen, I then looked at Hiro with an annoyed look on my face "Why did you say that I wanted a job here?"

"Because, I thought it would be good for you to get away from Stein during the day. And because you look cute in a maids outfit."

He rested his elbow on the table and held his chin in his hand with a smirk. "Well I wouldn't be able to work here anyway, I still working at Chupacabra."

"So? Just quit, you're too young to work there anyway."

"I'll have you know that I happen to like my job there and I'm the favorite for the customers."

"Oh come on; just give this place a try."

"No, this place is nice but if I left Chupacabra Risa and Arisa would be lonely and sad."

"Please? Besides as far as I know no one else from school knows about this place. So will you just try it out?"

He looked at me with a puppy dog face and I tried my hardest to resist but dammit was I a sucker for a good puppy dog face! Finally I broke "Alright fine! I'll try this place out, but if ANYONE from school see's me working here you're a dead man."

"Yay! My day has just been made."

Cathy came back with our meals and left us with a smile "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you Cathy" Hiro replied and we both ate our meal, when I took my first bite of the omelet it nearly melted in my mouth. It was the best food I've ever tasted and I savored every bite. When I finished my omelet I took a drink of my milkshake, and then I started on my crape.

The crape was even more delectable than the omelet, it was warm and soft. The top was layered with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and whipped cream and to top it off a few lines of warm chocolate sauce. When I took the last bite I sobbed since I wouldn't be able to taste the deliciousness anymore.

I finished drinking my milkshake and Hiro watched me as I drank it the last bit of it, when I finished it completely I shook from the coldness of the milkshake. "Thanks for lunch Hiro, it was delicious."

"No problem, you're a hard working weapon. The least I can do it treat you to lunch."

Hiro paid the bill and we both headed towards the door, suddenly I was stopped by Cathy and a few other girls. Hiro turned around and smiled "I'm gonna head back, I'll see you later Devon." Before I could protest his leaving he ran put the door before I could get a word out.

Suddenly I was dragged into the kitchen and I got surrounded, a girl with glasses and long red hair spoke first "So Cathy tells us that you want to apply for a job here?" I nodded and she began again "Do you have any experience in the restaurant business?"

"Well I helped my mom out when she had big business potlucks at work."

"And how did you do? Did you make the food or did you just serve it?"

"I served and helped cook it."

"And how did the people like it?"

"They thought it was really good."

She looked at Cathy and the other girls and said "I think she has potential, should we hire her girls?"

The other girls all smiled and nodded and the red head looked back to me "You're hired, you start tomorrow. My name's Kristy by the way."

"I'm Devon; I'll see you guys tomorrow after I get out of school then."

Kristy nodded and I left the restaurant, as I walked down the street towards Stein's place a small smile grew on my lips. I thought to myself "Maybe this maid café job won't be so bad, just as long as no one from school see's me working there I will be fine. And I can't tell Stein of course because he would stalk me and find out my work hours. If I get back late then I'll tell him that I worked late at Chupacabra, Yeah that sounds good."

I arrived at Steins place and opened the door; suddenly I was greeted with a tall dark figure hovering over me "Where were you?"

"Hiro took me out to lunch."

"Where?"

"I didn't see a name on the restaurant."

"You do know that you're going to be punished for leaving me."

"What?!" Fear slowly started creeping through my body and I let out a small meep. Suddenly I was thrown over Stein's shoulder and carried to his bedroom; he dropped me on his bed and crawled on top of me. He looked down at me with a smirk and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

He hugged me and held me tightly; he lay on his side and kept me close. "Uh Stein, what are you doing?"

"I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap."

"Well if you're going to take a nap then can I go back to my room?"

"No, you're my cuddle buddy."

Stein closed his eyes and I heard a soft snore, I waited about twenty minutes before I made my escape. I softly poked his cheek to make sure that he was asleep, thankfully he was. I slowly made my way out of his grasp and quietly got off of the bed, I tiptoed my way to the door and thank Lord Death it was open.

When I was out of Stein's room I quickly and quietly ran to my room and closed the door. I let out a deep breath and changed out of the maid outfit and into shorts and a t shirt. Stein wasn't going to be very happy when he woke up but since I was wearing something more comfortable I figure I had a fair chance of defending myself.

I sat on my bed and suddenly I saw movement in the corner of my eye, I quickly turned my head and I looked at the closet. I cautiously stood, picked up a baseball bat, and walked towards the closet. I placed my hand on the doorknob and pulled the door open.

I heard a scream and I screamed as well, I then realized who was standing in my closet and I put the bat down. I looked at the person with confusion on my face and asked "Patty, what are you doing in my closet?!"

* * *

**The Maid cafe idea is not mine, it belongs to Kaicho was maid sama. i'm using my own characters that i made up on the spot so please don't think that i'm stealing the idea. Please leave reviews!**


	22. A Dance Idea

**Hello my beautiful readers, I extremely apologize for the really late update! I just got back from Stagecoach and I wasn't able to write. The other reason was that I was completely brain dead, I couldn't think of a single thing but thank Stagecoach because I now have ideas! I will try to update as often as I can so hang in there. Now stop listening to me and read the extra long and dramatic chapter!**

* * *

I was shocked when I saw Patty standing in between my hung up clothes, when I yelled I quickly covered my mouth and made sure that Stein didn't wake up. I looked back at Patty and asked "Wait, how did you know that I was here?"

"I asked Kid where you were and he said that you came here and that this was going to be your new home. So why did you leave? Do you not like it at Kid's place?" Patty's facial expression changed to a look on sadness "Do you not like me?"

"No, no no no I like you. It's just that…I overheard Liz and Kid talking and Kid called me a filthy unsymmetrical street rat with poor hygiene. But I'm over it now."

Patty cocked her head and put her pointing finger on her bottom lip and spoke to herself. "Is that because she likes Kid and she didn't want you near him so she could have him for herself? Maybe that's it."

"Wait Liz likes Kid?!" Patty jumped and quickly spoke "Oh man I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Eh oh well, what's said is said. But yea she likes Kid."

"This makes so much sense now, that's the reason that she kept giving me nasty looks and why she dumped that pile of gunk on me."

"Yup, I told her to not do it and that you didn't like him but then she told me that you kissed him."

I froze and my face turned dark red as I remembered that one night "Oh yeah, well that was because I was a little drunk from work."

"Hahaha that makes sense, well I better go. Liz is going to kill me if she notices I'm gone."

"Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!" Patty left my closet and jumped out of the open window; I heard a faint groan from Stein's room and quickly booked it back into his bed. I closed my eyes to make it look like I was asleep and I never left his room. He sat up and looked at me and smiled "Good girl" He softly pet my head and placed a kiss on my cheek, he lay back down and wrapped his arms around me and went back to sleep.

I let out a breath and thought to myself "Thankfully he didn't notice that I wasn't wearing the maid outfit anymore." I looked at the clock and it was 10:27 so I decided to go to sleep since I had school tomorrow. Steins window was open and a cold breeze blew in and landed straight on me, I shivered and turned to I was facing Stein and nuzzled closer to him. I felt his grip on me tighten and I could feel the warmth of his body heat making me warm, I smiled and closed my eyes and let my mind enter dreamland.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, I smelled the air and sat up with my eyes still closed. I got out of bed and made my way to the delicious smell, I bumped into the wall a few times on my way down the hall though.

Stein heard me bumping into the wall and walked to the edge of the hall; he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the kitchen. I opened my eyes at the sudden pulling and soon there was a piece of bacon being held in front of my face, my mouth started to water and my stomach growled.

Stein chuckled "Someone sounds hungry, if you want the bacon then give me a kiss."

"What?! No way!"

"Fine, then no bacon for you." I felt my stomach growl again and my face turned a dark red "Fine" Stein smiled and I quickly pecked his lips, I took the piece of bacon out of his hand and shoved the strip into my mouth. Suddenly Stein pulled me to him and he looked down at me "That wasn't a real kiss, now do it again or you get no breakfast."

"God I hate you old man." I held his face in my hands and kissed him again, I broke the kiss after about ten seconds and got out of his grasp. I sat at the table and at my breakfast while my face looked like a tomato, I quickly finished breakfast and went to my room to get ready for school.

I got dressed in my normal t shirt and shorts with converse; I finished everything else and got my stuff that I needed. "I'm leaving Stein." I headed for the door and then stopped; I turned and looked around the room. "Stein? Maybe he left already." I shrugged my shoulders and left out the door, I took a few steps and suddenly I was hoisted up into the air and I was in pitch black.

"Wah?! What the hell is this?!" I struggled and moved in the open space that I had, by the feel of the fabric I could make a good guess that I was in a sac. I kept trying to get free from the sac but it was no use, it was a very sturdy sac.

After about ten minutes I felt the ground and the top of the sac was untied, I jumped out but froze with a confused look when I saw where I was. "Hey hey hey Devon, how ya doin'?" I recognized that high childish voice and turned "Uh hi Lord Death, um were you the one that put me in this sac and took me here?"

"Yup, I needed to talk to you about something."

And you couldn't have just called me here when I got to school?"

"Nah, putting you in a sac was much more fun."

"Yea that sounds like something you would do, so what did you want to talk to me about"

"Well the anniversary for the founding of the academy is in a few weeks and I don't feel like having a fancy ball. This year we are going to have a theme and it's going to be fun! But the problem is that I can't think of a good idea for a theme."

"So you need me to help you come up with a theme?"

"And helping me get ready for it? Please, if I ask Kid he will only do it the way he wants."

"Wait so he doesn't want a theme? He just wants a fancy party?"

"Yup, I've tried convincing him but that boy is so stubborn."

A smirk grew across my lips and I looked up at Lord Death "I would be more than happy to help."

"Great! Now help me think of a theme."

I turned and spoke in a tone that made Lord Death feel Desperate "Gee I would but you know I have to get to class and I'll be stuck in there until lunch so…"

"You don't have to go to class today, mainly because I need help."

"Yes! Alright so what themes have you come up with so far?"

"Well I thought of a few ideas. Masquerade, opera, Victorian era, and punk."

"Okay all of those are a fancy ball except for punk and I don't think a lot of people would be up for that. You need more fun ideas like I don't know 70's, pajama, and camouflage. Although my old school did that one time and it wasn't really fun."

"Then I don't know, maybe we're just going to have to stick with the fancy ball."

Suddenly an idea popped my mind and I smiled "Not necessarily, after the camouflage dance at my old school the principle decided to have another dance to make up for the camouflage failure. The theme was country and it was one of the best dances the school had ever had."

"Hm a country themed dance." Lord Death thought for a moment and then clapped his hands together "I love it! There will be country food, animals, music, outfits, slow dances, and dates!"

"Well I think we've progressed quite a lot. I'll make the playlist for the music and get the bales of hay."

"Awesome, now get to class we will discuss this another day. Now I will make the announcement about this in a few minutes."

"Alright, I will see you later then."

I turned and walked towards the exit; I left the death room and made my way to class. When I arrived at my class I opened the door and everyone looked at me and I heard Stein say "Ah Devon, so nice of you to join us."

I walked up the stairs and went into my corner, Stein continued with the lesson and I went on YouTube and looked up some country songs that I could put on the playlist. After a few minutes I heard the intercom come on and I heard Lord Death's voice, I smirked and thought to myself "Kid is going to have a heart attack when he hears this."

I kept my eyes on Kid and Lord Death began "Hello Students, as you all know the anniversary for the founding of the academy is in a few weeks. Since we have a fancy ball every year I have decided to change it up a bit, this year there will be a theme and that theme is country. I had Devon Martella help me come up with this so you can thank her for this, that's the only announcement. Oh and boys if there's a certain girl you like ask her to go with you as your date, that is all."

Before I knew it the whole class was talking about how fun it sounded and that they couldn't wait for it. Kid's jaw had been dropped by the middle of his dad's announcement and he looked at me with angry fire in his eyes "You! This was your idea!"

"Yea so?"

"Are you trying to ruin the perfectness that is the founding of this academy?!"

"I don't know, am I? The same fancy ball every year is way too boring and Lord Death asked me to help him think of an idea because he was bored of the whole fancy thing. Besides I knew that you would have a freak out when you found out." I smirked at Kid and he continued yelling at me, I tuned him out for most of it but I heard him say something that made me want to punch him in the face.

"You are so inconsiderate! Just because your father got killed and your mother hated you and beat you doesn't mean that you have to be so horrible to other people!" Kid then realized what he said and everyone in the class went "Oooo"

"Devon I didn't mean that, I was just mad and-"

"How could you say that, you know that I would never be horrible to another person and I told you about my mom in confidence!" I looked at Kid with sadness as tears ran down my cheeks "How could you?" I clenched my fists and looked down.

"Devon I'm sorry" Kid walked up the stairs and slowly walked towards me "Get away from me!" I stood from my chair and ran past Kid; I ran down the stairs and ran out into the hall. "Devon wait!" Kid ran after me, he wouldn't let me get away this time and he wouldn't let me hate him.

Kid quickly caught up to me but he couldn't quite catch me, I continued to run until I reached the forest part of Death City. Kid was right on my tail and I had gotten tired and was starting to lose steam; Kid held out his hand and made a grab for my wrist.

In a split second Kid had grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, he pulled me onto the ground and pinned me down. "Devon will you just listen to me?"

"Why should I? You're probably just going to insult me again!"

"I didn't mean any of those things that I said, when I get mad I start yelling stupid stuff that I don't mean."

"I told you about what happened with my mom in confidence, I trusted you. And now because of you the whole class knows."

"I'm sorry alright. I don't want you to hate me; I want our relationship to be the way it was before you moved out."

"You do?"

"Yes and when you left I overheard Liz saying to Patty that she was happy that you were gone and that she could have me all to herself. I knew that Liz liked me but I never thought that she would go this far."

"Don't you like Liz? I mean she has the perfect body and a rack that a guy would die for."

"No I don't like Liz; I like you much more than her. You and I have been through so much that I could never imagine going through with Liz, and besides you are a much better kisser than her."

"She kissed you?"

"Yeah, she did it while I was resting my eyes and trust me it was not good."

I let out a small laugh and my hatred for Kid started to fade away now that I knew that he didn't mean anything that he said. Kid looked down at me and asked "So can we go back to the way it used to be?"

"Yeah, I guess we can." Kid got off of me and stood, he held out his hand and helped me up. "Come on, let's get back to school. They're probably worried about us." Kid linked his arm with mine and we walked back to the academy. Honestly I was happy that Kid and I made up, since I didn't have many friends back home I hated losing friends but with Liz I was more than happy to lose her.


	23. Too much Pewdiepie

**Hey guys, I am so so so so so sorry for not updating. Honestly I haven't been thinking about it because I've been watching Pewdiepie every day for like a week. And thanks to that I have gotten some new ideas, I promise that the next chapter I update will be the date with Devon and Justin. I really hope you guys like this chapter and the things that happen in it, now go ready and escape reality!**

* * *

School had ended and now it was time for me to go to my new job, I said my goodbyes to my group of friends and made my way out of the academy. I put on my headphones and turned on Tell me how you Like it by Florida Georgia Line and walked to the beat of the music.

I walked down the hall as the country song streamed into my head and when it ended I heard Marie complaining about something. I looked at my phone and I saw that I had a few minutes to spare so I snuck over to where Marie was at and peered around a corner that lead into another hall.

I saw Justin leaning against the wall and Marie kept saying girl's names, "Okay um is it Katelyn?"

"No"

"Samantha?"

"No"

"Jamie?"

"Jamie's a boy!"

"Really?! He looks so much like a girl. Then is it Tammy?"

"Nope"

"Ugh! Justin why won't you just tell me who you're going on a date with?"

"Because it's fun to see you like this." The blonde chuckled in response while Marie kept asking him names of girls that went here. After she said pretty much all of the names and got the same response she finally said my name "Is it Devon?"

Justin looked at her with wide eyes and a gaped mouth, Marie responded with a smile and asked "Is it Devon? It's Devon isn't it?!"

"Pshh n-no, why would-why would you think that?"

"Ha! It's Devon and I know it! And you really have to get better with your lying."

"Alright it's Devon, you finally guessed. I didn't think you would have guessed but apparently you did."

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"Well I was planning on-" Before Justin could finish I quickly covered my ears so I wouldn't be able to hear, I wanted it to be a surprise. I walked away from the two death scythes and exited the academy's front doors, I turned my music back on and headed for the café.

When I arrived Kristy greeted me with a smile "So are you excited for your first day as a maid?"

"Ecstatic"

"Awesome, now follow me and I'll show you around. Thankfully we don't have many customers right now so I'll be able to stay with you." She smiled at me and I smiled back, she started walking and I followed right behind her. She brought me into the back and showed me to the locker rooms, she showed me where my locker was and I put my school things into it.

"Now what's your size?"

"8"

"Alright, now stay here; I'll be right back with your uniform."

I waited a few minutes and Kristy came back with my uniform "Here, try it on and meet me in the kitchen."

"Alright" Kristy left and I proceeded to change into the dress. A few more minutes passed and I had the dress on, there was a mirror on the wall and I looked at myself. The dress went down to my knees, it was black and a white lacey apron hung down the front. I tightened the white corset and tied a cute bow, the sleeves were black and long and covered about half of my arm and to top it off there was a black choker with white lace around my neck and a white lacey headband sat on my head.

Black knee socks covered the bottoms of my legs and I got to keep on my black and white converse. I left the dressing room and met Kristy in the kitchen; she introduced me to the chef who was a young man who looked a few years older than me. He had brown eyes and messy purple hair that went down past his ears.

"Hey you must be the new girl, I'm Matt."

I smiled at him and Kristy led me out of the kitchen, since it was the middle of the day the place was probably going to be pretty packed. I then noticed a small stage against the back wall and a few speakers, I looked at Kristy with a confused look and asked "Um what's the stage for?"

"Oh that, well we decided that we would have karaoke from three to six everyday and the girls would perform but unfortunately none of them are good in front of crowds and they told me themselves that they can't sing. So we decided to have the customers sing if they wanted."

"Well that sounds like fun."

I smiled at her and she looked at me and asked "Wait, are you good in front of crowds?"

"Um yeah, I guess."

"Sing something."

"What?"

"Just sing something."

"Um…alright" I took in a breath and sang a line from Payphone by Maroon 5 "_I'm at a payphone, trying to call home. All of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone? Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?"_

Kristy stood there with a look of shock and then a smile began to form and she asked "Do you wanna sing today? It could attract a lot of customers."

"Uh yeah sure, I'd love to."

"Yes! Girls we finally have a singer!"

I heard faint cheers coming from the back and I felt Kristy pull me onto the small stage, she whispered to me "You know What the Hell right?"

"By Avril Lavigne?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I know it."

She handed me a microphone and spoke "Attention masters, we have a new maid with us starting today and she will sing you all a song." Everyone clapped and the music started and I began to sing

"_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

What? What? What? What the hell!

So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (la la la)  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy! )

All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell!)  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about!)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)  
If you love me (you know)  
If you hate me (you know)  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby (If you love me)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la"

As I sang I walked and jumped and spun around the café, the customers were cheering and clapping and when the song ended they stood and wanted an encore. People from outside of the café had come in and cheered as I sang, I smiled at the customers and a male that looked about in his early twenties asked "Would you do another song?"

The rest of the customers agreed and I happily agreed, I walked back up to the small stage and picked out another song. I chose Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice and started the music, I had faced by back to the customers and whipped around when the lyrics began.

"_I call you up when I know he's at home,  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone  
Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know_

[Chorus]  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

I kinda think that I might be his type  
Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy  
Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do  
I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

[Chorus]  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know what I mean  
If you weren't related

[Chorus]  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother"

The customers clapped and before I knew it the place was packed with people, they all sat at tables and ordered. Kristy pulled me aside and had a huge smile on her face "Okay, its official. They freaking love you, this is the most business we've gotten since we switched locations!"

"Well I'm really glad that I could help!"

A few hours had passed and it was time for the café to close up, all of the customers left and I went into the locker room to change back into my street clothes. I got my stuff and met Kristy in the hall "So did you like your first day?"

"Yeah, it was fun. So do I get to come back tomorrow?"

"Of course you do! The customers love you; if you didn't come back then I don't know what we would do."

I smiled at her and started to make my leave "Alright then, I'll come by after I get out of school."

"Alright, see you tomorrow!"

I left the café and made my way back to Stein's place, it had gotten pretty late so I prepared myself for anything he threw at me. Or if he threw himself on me. I turned up the volume on my phone and played I kissed a girl by Katy Perry while I walked, I had my hands in my pockets and my hips swayed to the beat as I walked.

When I arrived back at Stein's I cautiously opened the door only to see a dark room, I quietly walked inside and slowly shut the door. I tiptoed across the room but could barely see where I was going so ended up running into a random barrel and falling, which came with a lot of loud banging and crashing.

Suddenly the lights switched on and Stein stood in the kitchen with his arms crossed, I popped up from behind the couch and saw him staring at me. I laughed nervously and spoke "Ehehehehe hey Stein, so um how are you doing this fine evening?"

"Where were you?"

"What? Oh um I was out."

"You were out until ten at night?"

"Yeah you know I just walked around the city, got food, did some window shopping."

"Really? You did all of that for seven hours?"

"...yup, well I'm just gonna get to bed. It's late and I'm pretty tired."

I quickly made my way to the corridor but was quickly stopped when Stein picked me up and brought me to my room. He locked my door and turned on my stereo, My First Kiss by 3Oh!3 streamed through the speaker and he dropped me on my bed.

"I haven't seen you all day; I need my dose of Devon."

And with that he crawled on top of me and locked his lips with mine, I was pretty tired so I didn't resist. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep; before I knew it it was time for me to wake up. I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them; I saw a blur of gold and waited for my eyes to clear.

When my vision had cleared I spotted a small golden statue dressed in robes, he knelt on one knee and he held a sword out in front of him. I knew immediately what the statue was and asked myself "What the hell is Stephano doing on my night stand?"

I picked him up and looked at him with a confused look; I then spoke in Stephano's voice "Allos Devon, how are you this morning?"

"Stephano…what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Oh you know, just chilling and looking through your unmentionables."

"Stephano you perv!"

I dropped the statue back onto my night stand and got out of bed; I opened my closet and jumped back with a scream. I looked at the thing that fell out of my closet and it was no other than a teleporting naked guy. "What the hell?! " I poked the guy with my foot and when it did nothing I stepped over it and grabbed one of my Florida Georgia Line t shirts.

I got ready and was pretty much ready to leave; I quickly brushed my hair and grabbed my stuff. I headed towards the door but stopped. "I swear to god if I see a wall of barrels blocking my way I am going to lose it."

I opened my door and just as I hoped wouldn't be there, was a wall of barrels. "Freaking barrels!" I pushed through the wall of barrels and walked down the hall and into the living room, I looked around but the room was empty. "Stein? Are you here?"

I heard nothing but I did smell food, I went over to the kitchen and saw a plate of pancakes sitting in the microwave. I took it out and saw a note, it read "I had to leave for work early so I made some extra breakfast, I hope you like chocolate chip. I'll see you in class. –Stein"

"Aw well that was sweet of him."

I sat at the table and ate my pancakes in peace, I looked at the time and it was almost time for class to start. "Crap! I better get going." I put my plate in the sink and grabbed by stuff, I opened the door and something fell in front of me. I jumped back and looked at the object that fell out of nowhere.

I then realized what it was and I yelled "Piggeh?! What the hell is going on?!"

I put on my headphones and turned on my music; I walked past Piggeh and continued my walk to school. I walked into the academy and immediately froze, what lined the walls were no other than the suits of armor. I walked up to one of them and threw its head across the corridor "I don't trust you!"

I did that a few more times and finally made it to class, just as I was about to walk in I heard something behind me and did what I could think of. I crouched and held my arms out close to my sides "Chair mode activate...boop."

I heard a familiar voice behind me and turned around "Oh hey Kid what's up?"

"Nothing but what was that thing you were doing just now?"

"Oh that, well let's just say that I have been watching _way _too much Pewdiepie."

"Ah, I see. Well let's get into class."

Kid and I walked into class just as the bell rang, he went to his seat and I went to mine. Stein rolled in on his chair and started talking "Good morning class, Lord Death has just informed me that we will be getting four new students today so be nice to them."

I looked to my right and noticed four empty seats; I then looked straight ahead "Well crap." Suddenly the door opened and Lord Death walked in with four boys following behind him. One wore loose golden color robes and a baggy head dress that looked like he got his outfit from Arabia and a golden sword hung at his side.

The second had pink hair that covered his ears and wore ripped jeans with a few tears in his pink shirt. The third wore a white long sleeve shirt with a green sweater vest, brown pants, and a green brae that covered the top of his brown haired head. And the last one wore a light blue gaming t-shirt and wore a head set that sat on top of his blonde hair.

The four of them lined up and faced the class; Lord Death stood next to the golden guy and introduced them in order. "Hello students, this is Stephan, Peter, Chase, and Felix. They will be joining this class starting today so be nice to them."

Lord Death turned to the four boys and continued "Now you boys can sit up there next to Devon, don't worry she won't bite."

"Don't plan on that Lord Death."

The four boys looked at me and the pink haired one smiled "I'm pumped! I'm so freaking pumped!" Peter ran up to where I was and was followed by the other three, I looked back at Lord Death and he made his leave "Have a good day students."

Stein then started the lesson and I played on my phone and tried not to pay attention to my new seat buddies. I glanced over to my right and noticed that all four of them were looking at me; I quickly looked back at my phone and thought to myself. **Something really seems suspicious about those four **I glanced over again and got a better look at them, then something clicked in my head but I didn't want to believe that it was true.

**Is it just me or have Stephano, Piggeh, Mr. Chair, and Pewdiepie magically come to life and aged down to sixteen and fifteen? Well Pewdiepie is already real but the other three aren't! I don't know if it's true but maybe it is, maybe that's the reason that all of the weird stuff was happening when I woke up. I don't know but Peter keeps giving the flirty face!**

* * *

**There are a lot of Pewdiepie references I know, I've been watching his videos non stop for the past week and a half. Anyway leave a review telling me what you think of this idea and i promise that the date with Devon and Justin will be in the next chapter! Have a good day!**


	24. The Big Date

**Here it is at last! The next chapter! Enjoy and please leave reviews telling me what you want to see happen in future chapters and what you thought of this chapter. It would be most appreciated.**

* * *

Throughout the rest of the week I was stuck with the four new guys and they would not leave me alone, especially Peter. The only bad thing about them following me was that they almost found out about my maid job; now if that happened I would never hear the end of it. It had hit Friday finally and I met up with Justin during lunch so he could tell me what I should wear for our date the next day. He brought me to the roof and I quickly made sure that my four new stalkers weren't around; when it was all clear I sat down with Justin and I asked "So what should I wear for our date tomorrow?"

"Well with what I have in mind for us to do you might want to wear something nice, like a dress."

"Hmm what do you have planned?"

"You shall see when I pick you up tomorrow; I'll pick you up from Stein's at six."

I smiled at the priest and thought of what I could wear; I then remembered that I didn't own any nice dresses. Or any dresses for that matter. I decided that I would go shopping for a dress tomorrow at noon; I only hoped that I wouldn't be stopped by Stein or stalked by a certain group of guys.

Lunch had soon ended and I dragged myself back to class, I went up to my seat and was greeted by my stalkers. I lifted up my hand and put it down just as quickly, I sat in my seat and put my head on the desk. We were probably going to dissect anyway so I decided that I was going to take a nap for the rest of class.

I drifted off into dream land but after about two minutes I was rudely woken up by the loud banging of a book falling on a desk. I jolted up and fell out of my chair, I quickly got back up and cleared my throat "I-I wasn't sleeping I was um…um…um…sky diving?"

My dream had consisted of me skydiving with Shakira and a hobo dressed as a taco. Anyway, Stein had looked at me with the same blank look and said "See me after class. And that goes for you four as well."

I looked over and saw my four stalkers looking at me with smiles and I looked back ahead "What did I miss while I was out?" I looked at the clock and saw that there was only five minutes left until school ended so I didn't have to wait long.

The bell had rung and the five of us had stayed back, Stein told us to come down to where he was and my stalkers went but I refused. "Devon come down here so I can speak with you all."

"No, I have a feeling you're going to try something."

Stein sighed and looked at the four boys "Could one of you get her for me?"

Peter shot up his hand and yelled "I will! I'm so pumped!" He then ran up the stairs and threw me over his shoulder. "Wah?! Hey! Put me down!" Peter ran back down the stairs and put me back on the floor but wrapped his arms around my waist just so I wouldn't try to run away.

A slight blush spread across my cheeks and I tried to unclasp his hands but he had a tight grip, he moved in closer and held onto me tighter which made me blush harder. "Thank you Peter, now, what I needed to talk to you five about." Stein looked at me and continued "Devon you do know who these people are do you not?"

"Well yeah they sit right next to me and this one won't let go of me." I wore a look of a sad puppy and pointed my thumb to Peter, hoping that Stein would get jealous and make him let go of me but sadly that did not happen.

"The puppy face isn't going to work on me Devon."

"Dammit, well a girl's gotta try. Now will you let go of me?!"

"Sorry, I can't do that." Peter replied, suddenly I felt Peters face lightly touch my head and I heard him whisper to himself "Mmm strawberries."

I jerked my head up and raised an eyebrow "Are you smelling me?!"

There was an awkward moment of silence and Stein replied "Peter let go of her."

"B-But she smells so good."

"Let her go."

"Fine" Peter let go of me and just as I was about to book it to the door a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Before I knew it Stein's arms were wrapped around my waist and he held me close in his lap. "Seriously?! Why does someone always have to be holding me?!"

"This is just because I want to." Stein replied and continued talking "Now, the four of you know the situation but Devon you do not. So boys would you please introduce yourselves."

The four boys stood in front of Stein and me and introduced themselves one by one. "My name is Stephano."

"I'm Piggeh!"

"My name is Mr. Chair."

"And my name is Pewdiepie!"

I looked at the four for a moment and then said "I knew I wasn't going crazy!" After a moment of silence I asked "So um…what is going on?"

Stephano stepped forward and explained the situation to me "We need you to come back to our world and help us defeat the bros and the barrels. And mainly because we need a baby sitter for Mr. Chair and someone who can stand Piggeh."

"So you're asking me to go back with you, put myself in danger, babysit Mr. Chair, and satisfy Piggeh?"

"Pretty much yes." Stephano replied and I asked "How long would you need me there?"

"Only a few days."

"And when would I have to leave with you?"

"Tomorrow."

"Nope nope nope, sorry. I can't I have a date tomorrow."

I felt the grip around my waist tighten and I felt Steins hot breath speak into my ear "You have a date tomorrow? With who?"

I gulped and thought to myself **I completely forgot that he was right behind me; well he was going to find out sooner or later so I might as well tell him now. **I kept my gaze away from Steins and I quietly answered "Justin"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

I cleared my throat, looked at Stein, and spoke louder with an innocent smile "Justin"

A slight look of shock showed on Stein's face but it was quickly replaced with an angry smile "I see, now when were you planning on telling me about this?"

"Never because you get like this and you might try to dissect him! And because you don't need to know every single little thing that I do!"

I pulled his hands apart and stood from his lap; I then looked back at the four boys and asked "Can we leave the day after tomorrow?"

"I guess we can, but we need to leave as soon as the sun rises." Replied Stephano

"Alright, well if that's all then I'll be going." I walked back to the stairs and got my stuff, then walked back down and left the classroom. I exited the school and made my way to Café Maid, I changed into uniform, I performed a few songs, I served the "masters", and then I went home.

I got back to Steins at about ten and made my way to my room, as I walked down the corridor I didn't hear anything so I guessed that Stein had gone to sleep. I closed my bedroom door and changed into my sweatpants; I then got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I had set an alarm for ten o'clock so that way I wouldn't sleep in too late and so I would still have enough time to go out and find a dress. I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen, I saw that Steins door was closed so he must have not gotten up yet.

I made myself eggs, toast, and a few pieces of bacon and I also made some breakfast for Stein as well for when he got out of bed. When I finished eating I went back to my room and got dressed, I then put my wallet in my bag and wrote a note for Stein.

Then I was out the door and made my way to the shopping part of Death City. A few minutes after I left Stein had gotten out of bed; he went into the kitchen and saw my note in the table. He read it aloud "Went out shopping, I left you some breakfast in the microwave. I'll see you when I get back. –Devon"

He made his way to the microwave and saw a plate of hot eggs, bacon, and toast. A smile spread across his lips and he said "She is too sweet" and began eating. I walked around all of Death City and so far couldn't find the right dress, it felt weird trying on all of the dresses since I never wear them but for Justin I could make an exception.

A few hours had passed and it hit to be four o'clock already, there was one last shop that I hadn't looked in and I hadn't found a dress so I thought, I might as well. I walked in and was greeting by a man that looked in about his early twenties, he said "Hello sweetie, how can I help you today?"

"Well I have a date tonight and I don't know what we're going to be doing. He said wear a nice dress but I don't want it to be too nice, just a simple and comfortable dress."

A smile formed on the man's face and he replied "I think I can find the perfect dress for you, just follow me."

I followed the man and he led me to the changing room, he asked me what my dress size was and I told him. He told me to wait and he went off into the store. After about ten minutes he came back with about ten dresses and put them on a hook "Now try those on and tell me which one you like the most."

"Alright, thanks."

I closed the door to the changing room and tried on the dresses, all of them were cute but none of them screamed at me. I had one more dress to try on and I looked at my phone, five o'clock. I quickly put on the dress and zipped everything up; I took in a breath and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked at my reflection for a moment and let out a breath "Whoa" The dress was strapless and went down to my knees, the design was black and light blue checkered with small hearts in the black boxes in red. Suddenly there was a knock and it was the man "Have you found a dress yet sweetie?"

I opened the door with a smile and he gasped, I slowly spun in a circle and said "This is the one."

"I completely agree that dress looked fabulous on you. And I think I have a pair of shoes that will look darling. I'll be right back."

He left again and came back a few minutes later with a shoe box; he opened it and showed me what was inside. It was a pair of short black boots with two inch wedges with a buckle wrapped around the ankles; I tried them on and looked at myself again. "This. This is perfect."

I closed the door and changed back into my street clothes; I then left the changing room and walked to the register with the dress and the shoes. The man put them in a bag and I gave him the money, as I left I heard him shout "Have fun on your date!"

I smiled at him and made my way back to Steins, the time was 5:30 so I didn't have much time left. I ran into the house and past Stein and into my bedroom, I closed the door and changed into the dress and the shoes. I crimped my hair, put on a bracelet and some earrings, and I did my makeup all pretty like; just as six hit I was all ready. I heard a knock at the front door and poked my head out of my room.

I saw Stein talking to Justin who was wearing black pants and a nice white button up; I could hear Stein saying that if he tries anything and doesn't have me back by ten he will become his next test subject. "Stein stop scaring the poor boy!"

Stein turned and Justin looked at me as I walked down the hall, the two men looked at me in awe and both said "Whoa" Justin walked to me and took my hands "Devon, you look beautiful."

"And you don't look too bad yourself priest."

"Well shall we be going?"

"I think we shall, bye Stein."

Justin linked his arm with mine and we left Stein's place, as we walked away Stein looked at me with the same look of awe "She really does look beautiful."

Justin and I talked as he led me to the surprise place we were going; when we arrived I asked "What is this place?"

"It's a place. Half restaurant and half dancing room." He replied

He led me in and we were seated almost immediately. "This place is pretty fancy." I said as I looked through the menu. The large room had fancy chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the walls were lined with dim lights and paintings. "That's why I chose it, because we can eat and then we can dance. And I'm paying tonight so get whatever you want."

"Really? I don't want you spending too much on me."

"It's fine, really."

I smiled and replied "Thanks Justin."

The waiter came back and we ordered, Justin ordered a French dish that consisted of herbs, steak, potatoes, something called caviar and a martini. As for me I ordered the three cheese ravioli with a Shirley temple. After about ten minutes our food arrived and I took a sip of my drink, as we ate we chatted about what we liked and what we didn't.

We finished our food and our drinks not too long after and Justin paid the check, he then stood from the chair and took my hand "Come on, let's go dance." I smiled and allowed myself to be dragged to the dance room, it was dark but the neon lights made up for the darkness.

There was a DJ against the back wall and there were people all around the dance floor, Justin led me to the dance floor and we danced to the upbeat music. After a few minutes the DJ stopped the music and said into the microphone "Alright now we're gonna slow things down a bit so guys, grab your girls."

He played Crush by David Archuleta and couples started slow dancing. I looked at Justin and he held out his hand and asked "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled and took his hand; he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder and we swayed as the song played.

"_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay"

When the song ended we pulled apart and the fast songs began again, after about an hour or so more of dancing Justin and I decided to leave. The time was 9:30 and we were both pretty tired so Justin took me back to Steins. When we arrived I saw that the lights were off except for the dim light in Stein's bedroom, I looked at Justin and said "I had a lot of fun tonight Justin."

"Same goes for me, oh and there is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

A goofy smile formed on hip lips and he scratched the back of his head "Well since the dance is coming up I was wondering if you would wanna be my date?"

I smiled and replied "I would love to."

"Yes! Alright I'll see you on Monday."

Justin turned and walked a few steps and I turned to open the door "Oh and Devon?"

I turned back and suddenly felt soft lips on mine; Justin pulled back and smiled "Thanks for an amazing night." He turned and walked away and I just stood there in shock while my face turned bright red, I quickly entered the house and shut the door.

I leaned against the door and let out a breath; I touched my lips and slid down to the floor. There was only one word I could use to describe how I was feeling "Whoa"


	25. A night in Amnesia

The next morning I was rudely woken up by a certain French accent and the feeling of being poked with something sharp. "Get up we must leave." I groaned and put my pillow over my head "It's too early to be awake, go away." Stephano sighed and said "If you don't get up I will let Piggeh come in and do whatever he wants."

I then jolted up and glared at the golden man "I'm up. Happy?"

"Quite, now get dressed in something comfortable that you don't mind getting blood on."

"Why would I get blood on myself?"

"You never know with the bros."

"Well alright. Now get out so I can change."

"Fine but be quick about it."

Stephano left my room and closed my door, I then walked over to my closet and put on a gray V-neck and denim shorts. I put on my converse and quickly brushed my hair; I put my phone, headphones, and charger in my pockets along with my cherry chap stick.

I picked up my small portable hairbrush and put it in my pocket just in case if I had a major hair crisis or if I got really bored so I would decide to play with Mr. Chair's hair. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and made my way into the living room, the four boys stood and Stein looked at me.

Stephano said while walking towards the door "Come on, we must go now."

I nodded and the other three followed behind Stephano, I walked past Stein when suddenly my wrist was tugged and I was pulled into a hug. "It's going to be so quiet while you're gone. And since you won't be back in a few days be prepared for whatever happens when you get back. Oh and one more thing."

Stein lifted up my chin with his fingers and placed a soft kiss on my lips, it was quick but I could tell that he was going to miss me. Suddenly I heard Stephano yell "Devon, stop kissing your boyfriend and let's get going!"

Stein pulled away and smiled while my face turned dark red "U-uh yea…bye." I quickly turned and walked towards the door and yelled as I walked out of the house "And he is not my boyfriend!" I shut the door and Stein sat on the couch and lighted a cigarette, he took and puff and said to himself "Not yet I'm not."

The five of us walked for a few minutes until we stopped in the middle of a grassy field, I heard Stephano quietly chant something and suddenly there was a beam of light that almost blinded me. I covered my eyes for a moment and then I heard Felix say "We're here."

I opened my eyes and saw four walls with one door, a few paintings, a floor to ceiling window, a desk, a wardrobe that stood next to the window, and a bed that lay in a corner. "Alright, now you three hide out in here while Pewdie and I stop the bros and the barrels. And if you hear one of them hide in the wardrobe immediately." Stephano said.

"Oh believe me; I'll be hiding in there all day." Piggeh said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and asked "Who said I'm letting you anywhere near me?"

"Piggeh stop being a pervert for five minutes and focus on protecting Mr. Chair!" Stephano yelled at Piggeh who then quickly released his arm from my waist. "Thank you Stephano." I replied and walked over to Mr. Chair and Piggeh started to pout.

"Remember what I told you, now let's go Pewdie!" Stephano yelled and ran out of the room as Pewdie shut the door and ran after Stephano. I walked over to the bed and plopped down on it; I took my phone out from my pocket and started to play slender.

During that time I had major freak outs when I saw the faceless man in a suit, I would start yelling no and have a spas attack while trying to turn away and run. I eventually died so I put on my headphones and played some music as I lay on the bed.

I lay my head on the pillow with my hands resting under my head and closed my eyes, Want you back by Cher Lloyd played on my shuffle and I closed my eyes and started singing without realizing it.

_"Ugh!  
Mm, yeah  
La la la la la, ha ha  
Ugh!_

Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Ugh!  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Ugh!

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want u back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want u back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!

Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans  
Ugh!  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Ugh!

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this: Ugh!

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back, I want u back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back, I want u back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
Yo!  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this: Oh!

Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Ugh!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back, I want you back  
Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! )

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back"

Piggeh and Mr. Chair stared at each other as I was stuck in my music state; Piggeh looked at Mr. Chair and said "I think I found another reason why I like her."

"You do know that you're only going to be able to see her for the next few days and then you'll never see her again right?" Mr. Chair replied

"Well now that makes me feel not pumped, just sad and depressed."

"You'll be fine, now it's getting late go to bed." Said Mr. Chair as he activated chair mode and went to sleep. Piggeh sighed and climbed into the wardrobe, he lay against the wall and closed his eyes and slipped into dream land.

At about 3:30 in the morning Piggeh and Mr. Chair were woken up by the sound of muffled screaming and things being kicked and broken. Piggeh quickly jumped out of the wardrobe and Mr. Chair deactivated chair mode only to see that I wasn't lying in the bed anymore.

They both gasped and quickly ran out of the room into an empty and silent hallway, they looked at each other and Mr. Chair asked "What are we going to do? We don't even know which way she was taken or who took her."

"Well there aren't many people here so I would think that it was the barrels and the bros." Piggeh sniffed the air for a moment then continued "And I can smell strawberries so I think they went that way." He pointed to the left and grabbed Mr. Chair's arm "Come on, let's go get her back!"


	26. Back Home

Piggeh and Mr. Chair ran down the long and turned corridors as the pink haired boy followed the scent of strawberries. The two soon reached a large pair of double doors and pushed it open; on the other side of the door was a large room that looked like a dome. Barrels lined the edges of the walls and a chain that attached to a cage hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

"Devon! Are you alright?!" Piggeh yelled with concern

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied

Piggeh looked around the large room and spotted a lever, he ran over to it and just as he was about to pull it he was tackled to the ground. He looked up at who had pushed him to the side and saw a tall man that wore a hood that had two teeth and two eyes on the front and that covered his shoulders.

His left arm was large and had five long black claws; his right arm and hand were normal. A black cloth covered the top part of his chest and made an x down his torso, the rest of the cloth wrapped around his waist and thighs. A beige cloth that looked like it had been ripped covered his right thigh and more black cloth wrapped down his right leg and covered both of his feet completely.

The calf of his left leg looked to have the skin torn off of it with a scar that ran down from his thigh to his knee. His eyes were a dark green and they had a scar on each of them, his right eye barred a scar that ran an inch above his eyebrow and straight down his eye. His left scar started from the middle of his eyebrow and cut horizontally down his face and down to his jaw line. A quite attractive man in my opinion.

"B-Bro?!" Piggeh yelled as he crawled away, the man cleared his throat and responded "I prefer to be called Bryce, thank you." I looked down at Piggeh and yelled "Can one of you two get me down from here already?"

"Don't worry, I'll save you Devon!" Mr. Chair yelled as he ran to the lever, sadly he was also tackled to the side but not by the bro. But from a tall man that wore a brown leather jacket, black sunglasses, black jeans, and brown Italian leather shoes. His glassed tipped down to the edge of his nose so you could see his face; his eyes were dark brown like his hair and he had a gold hoop earring on his left ear.

"Barrel?! Why are you doing this?!" Mr. Chair yelled

"Alright one, I prefer to be called Brett. And two, because I wanted to. When I heard that you brought this little cutie back with you I couldn't just sit back and not take her from you. I'm thinking about making her my new pet." Replied Brett

"Excuse me?! I am no one's pet!" I yelled at the man with the sunglasses, he looked up at me and smiled "Oh a feisty one, I'm going to like you."

"One of you get me down from here so I can rip this guy's head off!" I yelled as I pushed against the bars of the cage and made it rock back and forth. "It's no use princess, that cage can withstand almost anything." Brett replied as he put Mr. Chair and Piggeh in another cage that hung from the ceiling.

I sighed and laid on my back, I stared at the top of the cage and thought of any way that I could get out of the cage and save everyone else. Suddenly Felix and Stephano burst through the doors and charged straight for Brett, unfortunately they were ambushed by an army of bro's and thrown into cages as well.

I looked at the four and said sarcastically "Gee thanks for saving us guys."

"Shut up! It's your fault we're here in the first place!" Stephano yelled back

I leaned against the bars and decided to give up; I looked at Brett until he looked at me. "Hey what's with the long face princess?" Brett asked

I wore the face of an innocent and sad puppy and replied with a sad tone "I've been getting lonely in this cage that's all. I was hoping that you would let me down so I could be with you and not be lonely anymore."

"I would but how do I know you're not gonna try and escape?"

"I promise I won't, please. I don't wanna be near these losers anymore. I wanna be near you." I looked at him with a cute look and continued "Please…master."

Brett looked straight ahead as if in shock but quickly snapped out of it. The other four were making a fuss and yelling that I was a traitor. I brushed them off and continued to look at Brett "Do you like it when I call you master?" I asked

Brett smirked and walked towards one of four levers "I can get used to it." He turned one of the levers and my cage started to get closer to the floor. I smiled and my cage stopped on the cold floor, Brett walked over to me and spun a key around his finger.

He unlocked my cage and help out his hand, I took it and he helped me out of the cage. He then pulled me close to him and wrapped an arm around my waist; he was about a few inches taller than me so he used his other hand to lift my chin up.

"Come to daddy." He whispered lustfully and smashed our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed the very small space between us. After about 30 seconds he had slipped his tongue into my mouth and did a little exploring.

I moved my leg a bit so it rubbed right against his southern region, earning a smirk. He continued to explore my mouth and I opened my eyes a bit. His tongue was almost half way into my mouth when I slowly opened my mouth as to kiss him.

Instead I quickly bit down with full force and kneed him in his south border; I pushed him away from me and ran straight towards the levers to let the others down. Bryce and his friends quickly ran after me but I had reached the levers and turned the two of them which dropped the cages to the floor and opened the doors.

The four ran out and Stephano and Felix ran straight for the bros and slaughtered them. We all quickly ran for the exit doors and the four ran out, I stopped and looked at Brett for a moment. "You're cute but you're one of the worst kissers I've ever met." I said and ran out after the four boys.

We all ran back to the room I came here in and locked the door, I looked at the guys with a smile and said "You're welcome." They just looked at me and then Stephano smiled "You did good kid. I'm proud of you."

"How dare than man kiss you! You're mine and mine only!" Yelled Piggeh

I sighed and walked to him; I grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. His eyes grew to the size of golf balls and his face turned as red as a cherry. The other three stared at us with their jaws dropped, I broke the kiss and Piggeh stood there stood frozen.

I poked him and he fell to the floor, I looked back at the others and asked "Is he alive?"

"I think so; he's probably just in shock." Mr. Chair replied

"Well I think your baby sitting is complete, you can go back home now." Stephano said

"Alright, how long has it been in my world?" I asked

"Only a few days. Now say your goodbyes and I shall send you home."

I hugged Mr. Chair and pat Piggeh on the head; I hugged Felix and looked at Stephano. I held out my arms and smiled "Come on, you know you wanna hug me." The golden man sighed and we hugged, he pulled away and took something out from his robe.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate on your home." He said

I nodded and closed my eyes; I concentrated on going to Stein's place and suddenly heard a bang. I waited for a minute and then I heard the sound of Stein's voice; I opened my eyes and was quickly brought into a hug.

"I've missed you while you were gone, it's been so lonely." Stein whispered into my ear and softly kissed my neck. He looked at me and planted a kiss on my lips; he threw me on the couch and hovered over me. "I did say be prepared for what might happen when you get back."

And with that he planted another kiss on my lips and proceeded to have a little fun time, but not too much fun.


End file.
